


Virtual Reality

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of really Bad Jokes, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Crossovers, Past Abuse, Phone Sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Augustine Brooke never existed and Delsin didn't become famous?<br/>Delsin and Eugene meet for the first time playing 'Destiny' together, as they decided to meet each other in Reallife. But Eugene didn't just want to give Delsin his address, for it would be quite boring, so he starts to riddle him instead~ Is Delsin able to find the Hacker? And if he does, what is going to happen?<br/>(Main Pairing is Delsin/Eugene, but for Eugenes Video Manipulation Powers, there are gonna be some Crossover Pairs in it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's play!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm pretty much into InFAMOUS atm, so I decided to write a longer fanfiction, but this time with Delsin and Eugene~ This story is for my good friend Lionel, really hope you like it!! <3  
> Well... Yeah, and for all the others who maybe gonna read that, I hope you like it, too!! :D

“Are you serious? ‘HeWhoDwells’? What kind of gamertag is that?”, Delsin asked his new Teammate and tried not to laugh, but he just couldn’t hold himself back. This was just too funny! The Conduit laughed in his mic and already had tears in his eyes, when he finally heard the glitchy voice of his new Teammate for the first time.

“Still better than ‘Infamy’!”, he said and Delsin started to laugh even more.

“I already love it how you say ‘Infamy’. Your voice is breaking, right? Seriously, I love it! You really made my evening! Just hope you’re as good as your KD says, then you probably gonna be my new favourite!”

Delsin just heard the Hacker sighing at the other end of the mic and smiled. He didn’t want to bully him or anything, but it was funny, though.

 

“Sorry, come on! I know ‘Infamy’ sucks, but I needed a name and that was the only thing that came to my mind…”

“Then you can guess where ‘HeWhoDwells’ comes from…”, he replied and Delsin could hear him chuckling afterwards, was just glad he wasn’t mad at him. The Conduit knew that his chances weren’t the best if his Teammate was pissed…

“So, ‘nough of that. What’s your real name? I need something I can scream if you gonna fuck up.”, Delsin asked and waited for the game to start. Since ‘Destiny’ got published a few weeks ago, Delsin had spent every free minute playing that game, already had his Huntress on Level 29, being quite proud of it.

“Eugene… I know, my Mum must hate me…Yours?”

“I like the name. You don’t hear it every day. Mine’s Delsin.”

“Thanks… But Delsin still sounds better… So, Huntress, yeah?”, Eugene then asked, and Delsin almost had the feeling he could hear the other one smiling while saying those words.

“Jup, like them pretty much. Not the strongest, but agile and fast. Prefer those skills over damage.”, the Conduit explained and started pressing the buttons on his controller impatiently.

“I prefer the Titans…Because of the damage... But I guess we gonna make a good team~”, Eugene replied and Delsin agreed, sighing as the game finally started.

During the Raid, both of them barely talked, except for the few things that were necessary. And of course, Delsin swore a lot, but Eugene didn’t care. He himself was more of the quiet type, but he thought it funny, listening to Delsin screaming at almost everyone who nearly killed them.

“God damn son of a bitch! I’m gonna kill you and fuck your goddamn mother!”, he then screamed and Eugene couldn’t help but laughing.

“Come on, Del! We’re almost done! And what if his mum is old and ugly?”, the Hacker asked with amusement in his glitchy voice and Delsin just grunted.

“I would fuck her even if she was dead just to piss that guy off!”

“Well, that would be necrophilia and you would probably get an infection…”

For a moment it was quiet between them, and then Delsin randomly started to laugh. That was the best and funniest Raid he’d ever played. And also Eugene was talented…

“Nahh, that would be gross... “, he replied and they went on playing, getting closer and closer to the end of the Raid.

After they finally finished, Delsin threw his controller away and sighed, feeling completely done. He could hear Eugene doing the same and smiled.

“I wonder if someone else ever managed this with only two persons…”, Delsin asked his new gained friend and closed his eyes for a second, breathing heavily. He had actually forgotten that he needed air to survive,  even though he was a Conduit.

“Guess we broke a record~”, Eugene replied and opened a can of coke. He really needed that now. They had almost played for five hours and the Hacker felt a little dehydrated.

“I hope so! Hey, Gene… I really need to hit the hay… Tired as hell and need to get up in a few hours… Add me, yeah? We need to repeat that!”

“Done. Hey, you live in Washington? That’s not far…”, Eugene started and wasn’t sure how to go on. He had never had many friends and he had somehow taken to Delsin, wanted to meet him. It was the first time he played with someone he found funny from the very first moment.

“Didn’t your mum tell you not to go out with strangers?”, Delsin joked and chuckled. He liked Eugene and actually wouldn’t have a problem with meeting him sometimes.

“Well… I can defend myself… If I needed to, I mean…”, the Hacker replied a little insecure and hoped, Delsin wouldn’t start laughing. But what Delsin said then made him even angrier...

“You wouldn’t have a chance against me, cutie pie~”

“Not even if I told you I was a Conduit?”

For a moment, there was again silence between them. Delsin couldn’t believe it! That innocent appearing boy was also a Conduit?

“Well… I just said you wouldn’t have a chance against me because… I am also a Conduit… Can’t believe it, dude! What powers d’you have?! Never imagined meeting another one… I mean I… I heard stories and stuff, but… Gosh..!”

Eugene could hear the joy in Dels voice and smiled, needing some time to realize what he just told him… Another Conduit... Wow…!

“Sweet! Can’t believe it either! Well… don’t laugh… I got video manipulation… Well… Not only manipulation, I can… create things… like… angels and stuff… Never mind, it must sound quite boring… What about you?”

“That’s not boring, that’s hella awesome!! Angels… need to see that! Well, I got fire and smoke… and neon… You know, I can absorb powers… like a sponge or something… But I just met two Conduits by now.”, Delsin begun and felt a little insecure, not sure what Eugene would say if he just asked him for his powers, but he didn’t even need to.

“So, you want my powers, yeah? I still have them if you drain them, right?”

“Sure! I just seem to copy them or something…”

“Good, okay. But… I won’t just give them to you. You must know, I love games…”, Eugene begun and already grinned about the fun this was going to be, just hoping that Delsin would be with him.

“Hey… but you aren’t one of those perverts, aren’t ya?”

“Nah, I didn’t mean ‘games’ like this. I want you to find me, instead of giving you my address. If you’re intelligent enough, it shouldn’t be a problem for you~ But I must warn you, I am really hard to find.”, Eugene explained and was already searching for something he could riddle Delsin with.

“Sounds good! But what if I can’t find you?”

“You will… But it is gonna take some time~”, Eugene replied and then asked for Delsins mobile number, which he saved to his phone immediately.

“Thanks. I guess I’ll call you tomorrow~ Are you home?”

“Yeah… Just out with my brother tomorrow… today morning… Well… I will be home at 3 p.m. I guess…”, he told Eugene and was actually excited for his phone call, not only because he wanted to meet the Hacker, but also because he really wanted to see his powers, wanted to see what he was able to…

“Okay… I’ll wait then… bye~”

“Bye~”

As Delsin turned off his PS4 and went to bed, he couldn’t sleep for a quite long time. His thoughts were all about Eugene and his powers, trying to imagine what those ‘angels’ he told him about looked like, what other things he could do, and in a strange way also about what Eugene himself was like, how he’d react if they meet each other for the first time… Maybe he’d become a friend…

Just as Delsin almost managed to fall asleep he could hear the vibrating alert of his mobile and smiled. There was probably only one person who could be still awake at this time, so the Conduit grabbed his phone and activated the message to read it:

>>Can’t sleep. Get your lazy ass out of the bed and tell your brother you have more important things to do. First riddle: I am a bird, but not a real one. Everyone knows me, you can find me in the center of Seattle. Take the first letter. Tell me the correct answer, and you will get the next one. xoxo Eugene.<<

Delsin smiled.

That was too easy.

>>Well, I’d say the answer is Latte Owl, for the little shop in the exact center of Seattle. So the first letter is ‘L’. Gonna hit the hay now. Sleep well, cutie pie<<, he typed and sent the message immediately, keeping the screen lit up as he waited for the answer.

>>You’re good. Okay, I’ll send you the next one tomorrow. And stop calling me ‘cutie pie’, I don’t like it…<<, was the next message he received and Del chuckled about it. Well, if he didn’t like that name..

>>Alright, I’ll just call ya ‘Teen Angel’, then. Is this more of what you thought about?<<

There was a long time without a message from the Hacker, and Delsin was already afraid he had pissed him off, but then, after three unbelievable long minutes, he finally got a reply.

>>Teen Angel… Definitely not. Oh btw, did we have a little incident at the Space Needle, Delsin Rowe? Yeeeah I found you. So be nice, I can destroy your life in less than two seconds.<<

For a moment, Delsin wasn’t sure what to think about that, but then just smiled, even if he had a bad feeling inside him. Eugene probably wasn’t as innocent, as he had thought… But nevertheless, he wanted to meet him. He seemed to be an interesting and intelligent young man, with more talents than just his Conduit powers.

>>How d’you know that?! Well… There’s not much you can destroy, but I would appreciate it if you just keep that little secret to yourself~ Can’t wait to get the next riddle tomorrow, little Angel.<<

>>Fuck you, Infamy~ <<

The Conduit grinned and put his mobile besides his pillow. This guy would probably be nothing but trouble for him, but he couldn’t resist, for it still seemed to be the funniest game he ever played. And of course, he wanted his goddamn powers…

“Son of a bitch…”, he murmured and pulled the blanket over his face. How was he supposed to sleep after that?!


	2. To the Center of Seattle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second chapter~  
> Quite happy this story already got a few kudos! <3 Hope you all gonna like the rest of the story, too!  
> Have fun reading~

As Reggie woke him up the next morning, Delsin felt like a big ball of crap. He hardly had three hours of sleep, for his thoughts about the Hacker had kept him awake…

“Come on, Del! We need to hit the road…”, Reggie urged him and pulled away his brothers blanket, was already quite annoyed about him still being asleep.

“You promised to help me today! Betty needs us, come on!”

 

Delsin just sighed and finally got up, his clothes still on, so he didn’t really need to get ready, grabbed the Deo Can and sprayed the content all over his clothes and laughed as Reggie just shook his head.

“Come on! Just be glad I don’t need three hours in the bathroom…Like you…”, Delsin provoked his brother, put on his beanie then and followed Reggie downstairs.

“Well, even _if_ I need three hours in bathroom… I had breakfast. You won’t.”

“That’s not fair!”, he then complained, but already knew his brother would just buy him breakfast as soon as they finished whatever Betty wanted them to do. He always did that, otherwise Betty would probably get them something.

“Well, if you’d finally get a job…”, Reggie begun, but Delsin interrupted him. He really didn’t want to go through all of this again...

“We already had that! You helped me with the applications, I wrote like hundreds, but no one would hire a goddamn conduit!”, he replied aggressively and really felt offended, because Reggie should actually know how it was…

 

As they went outside, Delsin got inside the car and pulled his mobile out of his pocket, just wanted to type in a message, as Reggie finally apologized.

“Look man, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it… I know that you’re trying, okay?”, he explained and Delsin looked over to him, forced a smile on his face.

“Yeah… It’s okay, Reg… Just… don’t come up with that shit like every two seconds, okay? I’m trying… But… Actually I have better things to do for the next few days.”, Delsin admitted and honestly smiled then, being quite amused about the startled look on his brothers face.

“What in the name of heaven is it _you_ have to do?”

“Well… maybe I met someone~”

 

Reggie just looked at him with disbelief at first, but then slowly started to smile. So his brother met someone, yeah? He was actually quite excited about what he would tell him now.

“So… You met someone? Didn’t know there are girls who play Destiny…”

“What do you mean by that? There are many girls playing Destiny… But… I actually met a guy…”, Delsin started to explain and Reggie just dropped his car keys, then swore because he couldn’t find them under the seat anymore. Delsin just laughed, this was too funny!

“So… a guy… Well… I have to admit I didn’t expect that but… If you are actually into guys, I am fine with that. So… you met him online, yeah? How do you know he’s not some kind of pervert? You just met him, yeah? I would prefer to be close if you… want to meet…”, Reggie admitted and finally was able to start the engine after he got his keys back.

Delsin still was quite amused, but also thankful for his brothers words, because he actually wasn’t sure what he liked and wanted for a partner. There had been girls he found attractive, but also a few guys, so…

“Chill, Reg… I don’t even know what he looks like~ First of all… Thanks… I mean, I am actually not sure what I prefer, but… Good to know you would accept it I came home with a boyfriend.”

“As I said, I was a little confused, but… Do whatever you like… So, but why are you telling me you met someone, if you’re not interested in him?”

“Wait, I didn’t say I wasn’t interested, I can’t tell by now… But… He is a Conduit...”

“Oh no, not this again…”

“...And he told me I could have his powers… If I win the game.”

 

Reggie was just driving towards Bettys house, not saying a word for a while, until he finally sighed and managed to reply something. Delsin was his brother and he trusted him, but that didn’t mean he agreed with everything his little delinquent did...

“So… A Conduit… And… What kind of ‘game’ is that?”

“He wants me to find him and the only things I get to do so are a few riddles… He meant it would be funnier or something…I already solved the first one yesterday evening~”, Delsin explained and finally turned on the screen of his phone.

 

>>Good morning, little angel~ Hope I won’t wake you up. Just told my brother about you, he thought we were a couple :’D Have you got another riddle for me? Need something to think about while I am with Betty… This is going to be boring as hell…<<

 

As he sent the text, Reggie parked the car in front of the longhouse and turned off the engine, groaning again and then turning to Delsin, putting his hand on the Conduits shoulder.

“Okay… Do whatever you like, but… You know, if something is wrong, if you should need me, I am here for you, okay? You’re my brother, and I don’t want to see you in trouble…”

Delsin smiled and took Reggies hand, squeezing it gently. He fucked up so many times and Reggie was still there for him, so he really didn’t want to make any more problems.

“I won’t get in trouble, promise.”

 

As Betty opened the door, she welcomed them both with a warm embrace and Delsin smiled as he got inside her flat. The smell was always the same and he just loved it… This smell was home for him and it made him happy each time he was here…

“Oh boys… I missed you so much! So glad you could manage it, I really need help with that shelf, I just can’t managed to assemble it on my own…”, she begun and Delsin groaned, as he heard for what they were here for…

“You know, Betty… I really missed you, too, but are you goddamn serious? I only had three hours of sleep because of a shelf?”

“Well… First of all, no swearing in my house! And… It is a big shelf…”, she replied and smiled. Delsin really loved that woman, but sometimes… No, he just couldn’t be angry at her…

“Okay… Then just show me that shelf… We’ll assemble it for you, but… Do I smell chocolate chip cookies?~”

“Do you really think I’ll invite you both to my home without making you your favourite cookies? Come on now, hurry!”, she demanded and grinned as she heard Delsins stomach rumbling.

“Someone didn’t get breakfast I guess?~”

 

As they finished the shelf, which was in fact more of a wardrobe, Delsin finally got to check his phone again, reading the message he was already waiting for.

>>Stop calling me angel, Rowe… I am in fact, just human, even if my intelligence could be already divine~ Good morning :) Well, maybe your brother will be right someday, but… Don’t be mad at me, but I would prefer to meet you in RL first xD No, srsly, why? And you’ll get the next riddle when I can call you. <<

 

The Conduit smiled as he read Eugenes words. He was really looking forward to the next riddle, above all because it would get him one step closer to meet Eugene, and he knew this was going to be interesting.

>>Okay okay, Eugene…You’re buddy jesus, but no god. And why should I be mad? Let us meet up first, then we’ll see. Just gonna eat up the cookies Betty made us, then I’ll call you, okay?<<

Delsin grinned and sent the message, then looked up to Betty to realize how confused she was about the look on his face.

“Was that your girlfriend?”, she then asked and Delsin negated it.

“I don’t have a girlfriend…”

“So, your boyfriend?”

“Why the hell is everyone assuming that I’m gay?!”

“Because you never brought a girlfriend your entire life, but quite a lot of guys… And you’re 24 years old, so…”

“Hell, I never had a real relationship, okay? I had a few girls… and… Also I had a little something with a guy when I was drunk, but… Could we just stop talking about that now?”, the Conduit demanded and crossed his arms, now really feeling offended…

“Too much information…”, Reggie replied and rolled his eyes, put back the cookie he just wanted to eat and wondered, if he ever was able to eat again. He really loved his brother, but that didn’t mean he wanted to anything about his sex life…

“Well… Who was it then?”, Betty tried it again and Delsin looked at her quite pissed, but just gave up then. If the old woman wanted to know something, she’d find out, even if you try to not even think of it.

“Another Conduit… Someone with powers, like I have…”

 

Betty in fact wasn’t delighted as Delsin told her about Eugene, but in the end she was at least okay with the fact that he wanted to play that game to find him. Just like Reggie, she told him to be safe and that she was there if he needed someone… Actually, this was quite strange, for Delsin was the one who could keep them all safe…

“So, I guess I just call him now…”, he told Reggie with a smile on his face and pulled out his phone.

“Do whatever you like to… Just be safe, okay?”, Reggie told him and got into his car, waving at Delsin again, before he drove away and left him behind in Bettys driveway. The Conduit smiled, put on his headset and dialed Eugenes number, feeling a little nervous, not even sure why. As his friend picked up the phone, Delsin couldn’t help but smiling.

“Hey, little Angel~”

“Hey, little Idiot… What’s up?”

“Just had cookies… Awesome chocolate chip cookies… If you would just have given me your address, I’d have brought you some.”

“Next time then. Who’s Betty, by the way?”

“Awww~ Jealous, aren’t we? Betty is… Well, let’s say she’s like a mother to us. She cared for us since our parents died. You know, the tribe was always like a family.”, Deslin then explained and waited for the Hacker to answer, after he heard him sighing.

“Never had a family like this. Just a mother who never really cared. Never mind. And I am definitely not jealous… Saw some pictures of you, wouldn’t have a chance hooking up with you anyway… You’re way too handsome for me…”, he said and Delsin had the feeling that the Hacker sounded a little sad...

“I’m more of the character type, never cared much for someone’s looks… Just wait and see, though~ Probably you are quite pretty. But the thing with your mum really sucks… Sorry for that…”

“No need to be. It’s fine. And I am definitely not pretty… I’m pale…”

“I like pale~”

“And I think I’m too skinny, no muscles… not like you… Whatever, forget it. You’ll see soon… And please don’t get me wrong, I am also more of the character type, but I have to admit you are quite handsome…”

“Thanks, but… How do you even know what I look like? I mean… I don’t even have facebook…”

“I’m a hacker… I just hacked into the police computer system and got your data… There is this one picture of you I actually like…”, Eugene replied laughing and Delsin knew exactly which one he meant…

“Yeah, my mug shot, right?”

“Exactly…~”

“If you like I’ll gonna make you a large print of that…”

“Uhm… yeah well… No need to. My room is always dark… I could use it as Wallpaper… But enough of that! I got you another riddle!”, he then said with joy in his voice and Delsin smiled.

“Okay, tell me!”, he said and was quite excited for the next riddle… Would it be as easy as the first one or at least a little harder?

“So, there’s a place in Seattle with the name of a well-known town, a booker wouldn’t like the place, not after what happened to one of them. Get to it’s highest point, and you’ll find the next letter.”

For a moment, Delsin tried to understand what Eugene just told him, but goddamn hell, this wasn’t actually easy…

“What do you mean by… well-known town…?”, he tried to ask Eugene, but the Hacker just laughed and Delsin knew that there wasn’t a chance to get more clues out of him.

“Just think, Delsin Rowe~ I’ll hang up now, gonna play Heavens Hellfire for a while… Call me when you got the answer, kay? Or if you should be desperately longing for the sound of my breaking voice~”

“Okay, but… What? Well… Just say ‘Infamy’ one more time for me~”, he demanded and was quite surprised what his friend did then.

“Ahh… Infamy~~”, Eugene moaned and Delsin could feel a warm frisson running down his spine. Even with the breaking voice, this sounded quite… hot.

“Do that with my real name and I’m gonna fuck the hell outta you, angel boy~”

“Oh...Delsin...yeah…~~”, Eugene added and then just started laughing randomly. He never did anything like that and just couldn’t believe Delsin actually thought this sounded hot. And for Delsin this was just another frisson, but Eugene didn’t need to know that.

“Oh come on, just go and play your hellfire thingy…”

“Ahh.. I will!! Delsin!! Ahh!!”

Okay, that wasn’t hot anymore. Delsin really started liking Eugene, he had a strange sense of humour… And also the riddles seemed to get more and more interesting~

“Enough now… Really, this gets awkward…”

“Sorry, have fun finding that letter~”

 

After they hung up, Delsin still wasn’t sure what Eugene meant by that riddle. During their call, Delsin had started to walk towards the center of Seattle, even if he knew it would take hours walking there… Well, he could just use his Neon-Powers, but though he was still thinking about the riddle, he just prefered to walk…

“A booker wouldn’t like it there… What has a motherfucking booker to do with all this…”, he murmured, walking along the lonely streets, not even realizing it had already gotten quite dark.

“A booker… A well-known town… Booker… Wait… Not a booker, THE Booker, Booker DeWitt…Bioshock Infinite! Oh hell, I am stupid! Columbia Center!”, he screamed as he finally got it and grinned. He was glad that no one was there who could hear him, for this would have been quite embarrassing… Nevertheless, he solved it!

“Eugene, I just got one step closer… And it just took me three hours of walking~”, he murmured to himself and transformed his body into blazing light, started running towards Seattle center, now that he finally knew where his next stop would be~

 

 


	3. Welcome to Columbia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter done!! :D  
> Hope all the funny elements weren't too much, but I liked writing them ^^ Actually this FF is going to be quite tragic, as soon as you all get to know what happened to Eugene, but... yeah, just be patient, you'll see! :D And there's still a Delsin to cheer him up again ;-)  
> Have fun reading!!!

As Delsin reached the Columbia Center Observation Deck, he wasn’t sure if he was in the right place at first, for there was absolutely nothing to see, at least nothing that seemed to be a clue…

The Conduit leaned against the rail and just enjoyed the view for a while. He had never been up here and realized, what he actually missed… The lights of the city just looked amazing, the neon signs shone in so many different colours and bathed everything in warm light. Delsin really loved it, but he also felt quite cold and he finally wanted to know if he even was at the right place, so he got out his phone and dialed Eugenes Number again, waited until he picked it up.

 

“Hey, Del~ Already missed my voice?”

“I always miss your voice, love~ No seriously, jokes apart, Columbia Center? Please tell me it is Columbia Center…”, Delsin asked his friend and the few seconds he needed to answer just seemed like an infinity to him.

“What else should it be, though? This was easy! Are you already there?”

“Jup, I am here, enjoying the view… Would be nicer if you were here, little Angel~ I’m so cold~”

“Pff, you’re a Conduit, you’re not supposed to be cold! But… I know the view, I’m up here quite often. If you find me, we’ll go up here again, okay? Promise.”

“Sounds good! Will you also go out with me for a _gelato_?”

“... Did you just invite me to a date~?”

“Nah, just for _gelato_ …~”

Delsin grinned like a child. He wasn’t sure why he’d ask, but he just really wanted ice cream right now.

“Okay, I’ll go out with you for… _gelato_ … Could we just stop stay _gelato_? This makes me feel uncomfortable…”

“Yeah sure, ice cream then… So… Why am I up here?”, Delsin then asked and was already quite excited about the answer, but instead he could just hear Eugene laughing and… then the world around him just changed…

“Woaa what’s happening?!”, he screamed with a little fear in his voice and restlessly looked around, was a bit startled as he found himself again inside a beautiful city he knew quite well… He was in Columbia! Motherfucking Columbia!

“How… Eugene… What… how??”, he then asked his friend and was overwhelmed and a little scared at the same time.

“That’s part of my powers~ Don’t be scared, nothing can harm you here, it is just a game.”, Eugene explained and Delsin actually got a little calmer, knowing that he at least wasn’t able to die in here. But nevertheless he needed a few moments to realize that all this wasn’t a dream, that he himself was in Columbia…

“This… is… awesome!”, he then admitted and looked around, realizing that he was close to Monument Island, and finally got a clue what he needed to do here.

“Eugene… Are you still with me?”

“Sure, won’t leave you here, buddy. Not until you got the hang of it~”

“Okay… So, Monument Island, right? But I don’t have any weapons…”

For a second, Eugene was silent, then started laughing and Delsin wasn’t sure why, until he said the word ‘Conduit’... And then he just felt embarrassed… How could he just forget this?!

“Sure… right… I’ll just… go then, yeah?”

“Have fun, Del! Hope you enjoy it~ If you should need anything, just stay in line. I’m here.”

“Thanks! As I said, this is gonna be awesome!”, he repeated and turned around. So, Monument Island…

 

As Delsin walked towards the town, he had the feeling that everyone was looking at him, felt a little uncomfortable… Probably it was his clothes, that engaged everyones attention…

“Fear me, I am the false teen punk shepherd…”, he whispered and heard Eugene laughing at the very same moment.

“Come on, you look amazing as always… Just a little… underdressed, I guess…”, the Hacker replied and Delsin just sighed. Of course, this was great but… He was also a little scared, for this was the first time in his life he was doing something like this…. But it was still great, though.

“Okay… I guess I can speed up all of this a little, right?”

“Try me~”

“Well, so… I guess I just skip being noticed as the false shepherd!”, Delsin proclaimed and transformed his body into Neon, ran towards the huge angel statue and…

“The false shepherd! He is here! GET HIM!”, one of those worthless NPCs screamed and Delsin stopped running and rolled his eyes.

“Seriously?”, he then asked the Hacker with disbelief and already saw some of those police officers running towards him.

“Of course! Gimme a good show, Del! Ah, by the way… You can’t die but… being hit by a bullet could probably hurt a little, so… yeah… Run…”, Eugene explained and Delsin got quite pale after he heard those words and started running until he found a place to hide. Why was he even doing this?

“I really hope you’re worth it…”, Delsin whispered a little angry and Eugene chuckled, but it sounded more sad than anything else.

“Well, I guess I am not. But my powers are…”

“Hey, don’t say that! I’m sure you’re wonderful… But I could just slap you at the moment…”, Delsin admitted and turned around just in time before one of those police officers could shoot at him. The Conduit fired one of his neon blasts at him and killed the NPC immediately. Well… That was actual fun!

“Nice shot!”, Eugene praised him and Delsin grinned.

“Seems like I’m gonna get the hang of this~ At least I hope so…”

 

After a while, Delsin really knew how to fight and almost reached the Sky-Line, quite proud of himself that he actually managed to kill all of those officers without getting hurt.

Just in front of the Sky-Line he killed the last one who was running towards him, trying to hit him with one of those Sky-Hooks.

“That would have hurt…”, Deslin mumbled and took his Sky-Hook, looking at it with fascination.

“Bloody awesome… Hey Eugene… Just tell me, did you also do this?”

“Hahaha, I did this like a hundred times! Love it! Come on, just try it already!”, the Hacker urged him and Delsin sighed, taking a deep breath before he finally jumped up and screamed, as he could feel himself speeding up while driving closer towards Monument Island. Fuck, this was better than everything he ever did in his entire life! He could feel the wind rushing through his hair and the cold creeping under his clothes, but it also was the best feeling he ever had!

“Weeehh yeah! Awesome!!”, Delsin screamed and actually didn’t want to leave the Sky-Line, but he had to, as he reached the end of the lane and therewith Monument Island…

 

As he jumped down to the firm ground he sighed, already missing the awesome feeling of travelling by Sky-Line, but there was something more important waiting for him. He needed to save Elizabeth to get the next letter, so…

“Hey Eugene… Songbird isn’t killing me, right? I mean… I really can’t die here?”

“Not as long as I don’t want you to. And don’t worry, I really want to meet you, so I won’t let you die~”

“Okay, then lets save the princess!”.

“Actually…”

“I know, she is not a princess…”

“No, I meant… Actually… I changed something, for I thought it would be more interesting~ So, don’t be disappointed if there’s no Elizabeth to safe…”, Eugene explained and Delsin started to smile. The hacker really tried to impress Delsin, and the Conduit really started to like it.

“I won’t be… I just feel so special~ Seems like you spare no effort to make me feel good!”

“Well… Maybe you are special to me~”

“Am I?”

For a moment, the hacker remained silent, then Delsin heard him chuckling like an insecure child, which sounded even cuter with his breaking voice.

“Maybe a little~ But… Oh damn, I think you’re cute, Delsin Rowe. And now just go and find that fucking letter so we can meet up soon!”

“Don’t go all demon on me, little angel~”, Delsin replied and even if he couldn’t see Eugene, he was sure that he just rolled his eyes for that joke.

 

As the Conduit finally reached Monument Island, he wasn’t even sure how many more of those strange police officers he had killed, but it actually had been funny! He loved to see them burn, just because he knew none of them were real. If it was for real people, he’d never kill anyone, because that just wasn’t him… His brother was a Cop and he had always taught him to be a good person… At least as long as it was towards other humans, and not public property~

“So, Monument Island… I’m here…”, he told Eugene and smiled.

“I know. I’m actually quite close, but don’t try to find me. I’m just here to watch you… In case anything should happen, you know…”, Eugene admitted and Delsin instantly turned around, tried to find the Hacker, but wasn’t even sure where he should start searching.

“Haha, come on, Del! You haven’t earned that already!”, the Hacker replied and grinned, as he saw the Conduit looking around, searching for him. If Delsin knew how he was dressed, it wouldn’t actually be hard to find him. But for the Conduit didn’t know what the Hacker looked like at all, and also not that he was dressed as one of the inhabitants of Columbia, there wasn’t a real chance to find him anyway.

“That’s not fair… You know exactly what I look like, also how I act and everything… And I don’t have the slightest idea about you…”, Delsin bitched and put on a grumpy face, wanted to show Eugene, that he was a little angry, but all he got was chuckling again, and a non-satisfying answer.

“You probably know more about me than any other person on this planet, so just be patient.”, the Hacker replied and sighed a little, for he wasn’t sure if Delsin would ever like him if he knew how he looked like. Of course, his face was quite normal, nothing special but… If they really were going to be together at some point - and the Hacker really hoped so, Delsin would see his body and with that, the scars and vestiges of the past… The Conduit already told him he was more of the character type, but… nevertheless, he was good-looking, and Eugene just wasn’t. At least that was what he thought.

“Really? Aren’t you… lonely?”, Deslin wanted to know then, just staring at the vast gates of Monument Island, thinking about what the Hacker just said. So… Was he alone all the time? Didn’t he have friends or anything?

“I… I guess I am. But that is the reason I want you to pass my tests…”, he replied monotonous and wasn’t even sure, how he should feel. Yes, he was lonely, but… for a long time he enjoyed it, no one there to hurt him anymore. And nevertheless, he wanted Delsin to pass those tests, wanted him to… just be there somehow. He was funny and he made him laugh, and somehow the Hacker felt like he could be just himself talking to Delsin. That was more than enough to him. Even if they won’t have a relationship, Eugene would be happy…

“Listen, Eugene... I will pass each and everyone of those goddamn tests if you want me to. I never had that much fun in my entire life, than I had with you. I guess… you’re already a good friend to me, so let me try to be one for you, too.”, he admitted and looked around again, smirking as he looked directly into someone’s dark eyes. Actually this could be just a random NPC and Delsin couldn’t really tell how this person looked like, but there was one thing different to all the other characters here in Columbia.

“You know, Eugene~ I’ve never seen someone wearing glasses in Columbia. I found you~”, Delsin then told him, but instead of just walking towards him, he turned around again and opened the gates, finally entering Monument Island.

“So, lets see what you have made for me~” 


	4. Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!! It took me a little longer to write it, bút I had so much stress at University... -.-  
> So, and again, hope you like it!!   
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated ~~~~

Eugene was just standing outside for a long time, not saying a word even if he could hear Delsin breathing and running through Monument Island, but he just wasn’t able to do so. Delsin had found him and… he went away to complete the task instead of just walking over to him. This was a way to show respect Eugene had never seen before…

“Delsin?”, he begun a little insecure and walked towards the gates, following his friend, making sure not to be seen again. He had been so sure that Delsin wouldn’t even realize him, but he was more attentive and intelligent than he had thought first.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for not ruining the game…”

“You know, Eugene… I would really love to see you, but not until you… want to see me too.”, Delsin replied and hid behind a box, breathing heavily, trying to hid from all those officers coming after him. This level was quite hard to pass and Delsin caught a few bullets with his body, feeling the pain, but trying to ignore it for now. He knew his fast healing powers and the pain was already fading after a few seconds…

“I want to see you… Just afraid you don’t like me enough to stay… As I said, I am not actually pretty…”, Eugene then replied and sighed quietly, climbing up on a higher level from where he could watch Delsin fighting… Or in this case, just sitting behind a box and hiding for a second. He gently smiled, knowing that the Conduit wasn’t able to see him up there, but nevertheless…

“I told you that I’m more the character type, Gene! If I like someone it is definitely not for the looks!”, Delsin explained again and finally got up, firing Neonblasts at the few officers who were still searching for him, before he headed towards the room where Elizabeth should actually be at the moment, but he didn’t expect to find her there.

“But you would never start a relationship with someone like me…”, Eugene replied, following Delsin to the Dressing Room, always somewhere on an upper level, so Delsin wouldn’t hear or see him.

“That’s what you said… Listen, I like you, okay? And I’m gonna play that game with you. But just be aware of the fact, that I would have met you even if you didn’t have those powers. And if we match, if this works for us… why not? I mean… I actually never had a relationship… But I would like to have one.”, Delsin explained and opened the door to the dressing room, finding everything just as he had it in memory… This was amazing…

“Love for details, yeah?”, the Conduit added and heard Eugene laughing.

“Always! But… Did you really never had a relationship before?”, the Hacker asked with disbelief, couldn’t imagine that someone like Delsin never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before…

“I… had someone I really liked but… Well, nevermind. Gonna tell you another time, okay? So, what am I supposed to do here?”, the Conduit veerd off and looked around. He really didn’t want to think about the past, not now that he found someone he slowly started to admire.

“Sure, sorry… So, what you have to do here, find the missing thing in the Dressing Room. Take the first letter~”

For a second, Delsin thought this was a joke, but Eugene didn’t start laughing so…

“Are you motherfucking serious?! How am I supposed to find the missing thing? I can’t remember every detail!”, he complained and groaned impatiently. This would take ages for him to find!

“Well, you don’t have to remember every detail… This is actually obvious~”, the Hacker explained and grinned about how eager Delsin was looking around. And yet this was so easy… How could his friend just not see it, especially after he already told him before!?

“Wait so… I need to find something that is missing… And you just told me that it’s obvious but… I fought all my way through those officers to find a thing that is missing, yeah?”, Delsin got on complaining and sat down at the floor, burying his face in his hands, sighing, then repeating the words ‘obvious’ and ‘missing’ over and over again.

Eugene started laughing again and made a decision. He would help Delsin, but only if…

“Keep your eyes closed.”, Eugene demanded and got down from the top level and landed directly in front of Delsin, not making a single sound, hung up the phone and grinned.

“Are those eyes closed?”, he then asked the Conduit and could see him taking his hands of his face, but the eyes still closed.

“I’ll keep them closed, promise~”, Deslin replied and was a little nervous. He would have loved to just open his eyes, finally get to know how his friend looked like, but he promised not to do so…

Then the Conduit felt Eugenes hand on his cheek, smiled a little. What was this supposed to be? Slowly he lift up his own hand, wanted to hold Eugenes with it, but then realized he couldn’t just do it…

“Don’t touch my hands… I can’t control the power drain…”, he explained and hoped Eugene wouldn’t just do it, tried to reach out for Eugenes face and found it then, started stroking his cheek too. His skin was soft and warm, he got on, exploring his face with his hands.

“So… I was right about the glasses~”, he added and chuckled insecure, waiting for Eugene to finally reply something. A moment longer they just sat there, stroking each others cheeks and then Eugene finally sighed.

“You handsome little bastard~ Just think! I already told you not to be… disappointed… if you won’t find something you had expected~”, he repeated and leaned forward a little. He loved to watch Delsins expressions, even with his eyes closed it was clear that he was thinking about everything that could be in this room…

“Come on, Del~ You know this!”

“You said… You… Oh, Eugene, you are awesome… This is easy… Elizabeth. She should be here now, but she isn’t! So… The second letter… it’s ‘E’, right?”, Delsin explained and grinned like the happiest child in this moment. He could hear his friend sighing again, and then he felt warm lips on his own… For a second, he was so confused that he almost opened his eyes, but then… It actually felt good…

Gently he tried to wrap his arms around the hacker, but before he could, Eugene loosened the kiss and backed off a little.

“Patience, Delsin~ Did you like it?”

“...Yeah… but… I… didn’t expect that… Can I… open my eyes now?”, Delsin replied and hoped Eugene would allow him to. The kiss was nice, he liked Eugene, would appreciate to go on a real date with him and even if he really didn’t care how he looked like, he was just interested…

“No, keep them closed until I’m gone, okay? We don’t want to ruin the surprise, do we?”, the Hacker said and Delsin could hear him walking away, but he didn’t want him to…

“Wait… Eugene… Come back, please!”, he said and remained silent for a moment, his eyes still closed, then he heard the steps getting closer again. Delsin slowly got up and reached out his hands smiling, not daring to open his eyes for one single second, for he didn’t want to upset his friend.

“Come here…”, Deslin whispered, waited until Eugene was close enough so he could feel his face with his hands, gently stroking his cheeks, smiling.

“Can I kiss you again… Just… one more time?”, Delsin pled and could feel Eugene smiling, for he still had both his hands on the hackers cheeks.

“Did you...like it, yeah?”, the Hacker replied and the Conduit could hear some kind of insecureness in his voice. Well, this was cute~ Always so confident on the phone, but so unconfident when they meet in real life…

“Of course… Otherwise I wouldn’t ask for another one, would I?”, Delsin said and grinned, could feel Eugene coming close, his hands still on the Hackers cheeks, until he could feel his warm breath on his lips and…

“No~ You need to earn the next one~”, Eugene whispered and then he was just gone…

Delsin finally opened his eyes to find himself back at the Observation Deck of Columbia Center, not sure if all this was just a dream or… No, that really happened…

“Eugene?”, he then asked, looking around but there was no one here anymore… How did he get away that fast?!

“Damn shit, that… was awesome…”, he whispered and could feel his mobile vibrating in his pocket the next second. He pulled it out and looked at the display, then smiled as he read the message:

>>Thanks for the game~ Wanna go on playing tomorrow?<<

Delsin was already looking forward to what the Hacker got for him tomorrow. Columbia had been awesome, and there were so many other awesome places to go!

>>Can’t wait! And thanks for the kiss~ I hope I’ll get more soon~<<, Deslin replied and sent the text, stretched himself and watched the sun rise above the skyline of Seattle. It was a beautiful view, he had just loved to watch it together with his friend…

>>Me neither! And… I guess you will, soon~ But we need to rest a little :’D I’m actually quite tired. Sleep well, darling <3 <<

>>Haha, I’m gonna have a long walk home xD But that’s worth it! Sleep well, love <3 <<

For a moment, Delsin waited for another text message, but Eugene didn’t reply anymore, so he put his mobile back in his pocket and enjoyed the view for another few minutes, before he realized how tired he actually was… The Conduit looked around if anyone was already on the Deck, but for no one was here, he went over to the small neon sign and drained some power, could feel it rushing through his veins and grinned. It tickled every time, but it was also the best feeling he knew so far~

“Should be enough to get home in a few minutes.”, Delsin said to himself and just jumped down the building as if it was the most normal thing to him.

As he arrived home, his brother opened the door and looked at Delsin first, then on his watch. He had waited the entire night for the Conduit to come back and was actually quite pissed, that he wasn’t even able to write a goddamn text message.

“So… You had fun last night? Just no time to call or write a message…”, Reggie begun, just wanted to give Delsin a sermon, but his brother interrupted him before he could even start.

“Look, I’m sorry, but… Oh Reggie, this was the most awesome thing in my life! You know, his power is Video Manipulation… And he brought me directly to Columbia! I was like in game and could use my powers to… to kill the bad guys....”, he explained and grinned, for he almost told Reggie he ‘killed some cops’, which would probably would have brought him in trouble~

“Oh cool… What? Just… calm down, okay? I got breakfast, let’s grab a bite and you tell me everything that happened, kay?”, Reggie replied, not getting a word Delsin just said… He actually wanted to be mad at him, but Delsin smiled and seemed to be so happy, that Reggie just couldn’t be angry.

He let Delsin in and went over to the kitchen, got out some plates and buns, made coffee and waited, until his brother came to him. He was actually quite interested in what he had to tell him, for he also wanted to know who this Eugene was exactly.

As they both sat on the table, Reggie watched Delsin taking one of the buns and just eating it without anything else on it and grinned.

“Hungry?”, he asked, as he took his cup and drank some of his coffee first. Reggie was quite tired and he hoped the caffeine would keep him awake and attentive a little longer, for he really wanted to listen to his brothers story.

“Totally… was up all night…”, Delsin replied and took the second bun, felt like starving at the moment.

“Yeah, me too… I was worried, so could you please tell me where you’re going next time?”

“Sorry… I will, next time…”

“Never mind… So, this Eugene guy… What happened?”, Reggie then asked and grinned at his brother. Delsin looked so happy like he didn’t for a long time…

“Okay… So, he gave me that riddle first, which I solved after like two hours… and I went to Columbia Center…”

“Columbia Center?! Dude, that’s like three hours away by car, how did you get there?!”

“Conduit…”

“Oh yeah right…”, Reggie laughed. Sometimes his brother just seemed so normal that he actually forgot that he had powers…

“So, I went to Columbia Center, and … Eugene just.. created the real Columbia around me, like in Bioshock: Infinite… And I had to fight through the level, like… Oh Reg, it was just awesome!”, Delsin explained and took his cup, drank a few sips of his coffee then. Reggie, however, wasn’t sure what to think of that. He knew how much his brother loved those video games, but fighting in real life…

“Was it… dangerous?”

“Nah~ Eugene kept me safe… And I am a good fighter! And… I have fast-healing powers~ Well… Never mind. So, it was just like inside the video game, and I had to go to Monument Island. At first I thought Eugene wanted me to save Elizabeth like in the game itself, but she wasn’t there… She was the missing part and the second letter was an ‘E’, though… I’ll get the next one tomorrow… But, that’s not the point.”

“Good, because I have no idea what you’re talking about…”, Reggie admitted and rolled his eyes. He never was a friend of gaming, probably because he failed everytime he tried.

“The point is, Eugene was there… And I met him!”

“Okay… then why are you still playing?”

“Because he told me to keep my eyes shut… He considers himself as not pretty enough for me and stuff, so he didn’t want me to see him… Don’t understand why, but… Nevertheless, he was there and… he kissed me…”, Delsin told him and could hear his brother chuckling the next moment.

“Really? You never saw him, you just talked to him on the phone and then he just shows up and kisses you after he sent you to a fictional world? And you are not even supposed to look at him then, and all this still makes you happy? What if… what if he’s not even your type?”, Reggie asked his brother and got himself another cup of coffee… He couldn’t understand what Delsin was thinking, what he wanted all this to be in the end…

“Hey, if I like him he could miss an eye, arm and a leg… I don’t care, I really don’t… But I’m actually sure he’s cute. I stroke his cheeks… soft skin… and he’s wearing glasses~”, Delsin told his brother and grinned broadly.

“So… you really like this Eugene guy…?”, Reggie wanted to know and to his surprise, Delsin really nodded instead of denying it.

“I do… well, I guess I do… I didn’t had that much fun for a long time~ I… I’ll see what happens between us. I’ll get my new riddle tomorrow and the next letter~”, Delsin told him drank up his coffee and stood up.

“You know… I am really tired… Would it be okay if I just… went to bed?”, he then asked his brother and saw him sighing the next second.

“Well… sure. But, if you leave tomorrow, just tell me where you going, okay?”

“Okay, promise.”, Delsin replied and just went up the stairs to his room. By now he was so damn tired that he just went to bed and was asleep a few minutes later.

He wasn’t dreaming anything today, but probably just because he’d never been that tired in his entire life~


	5. Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy Chapter, but... I still like it :D  
> Hope you all do too! Have fun!! <3

As Eugene woke up later that day, he realized that he fell asleep on his couch, not even reading the last one of Delsins messages. Something like this never happened to him before, because he normally wasn’t even able to sleep a night without suffering from nightmares.

He stretched himself and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, felt almost relaxed and got up with a smile on his face, also something he hadn’t done for a long time. Eugene couldn’t remember everything he dreamt tonight, but Delsin had been with him, and they were eating ice cream… Strange, but somehow nice~

The Hacker shook his head and got up. He really needed a shower, and then he would make up another riddle for his friend. Actually, he had already some ideas, but he wasn’t sure which one he wanted to bring up first… Nevertheless, he really needed to shower first…

The Hacker walked over to his bathroom and turned on the lights, sighing as he realized how decayed everything was. It was clean, for Eugene always let his angels do the household, but nevertheless it looked as old as it was… It was the first time he realized it, the first time he wanted all this to look a little better, because he wanted Delsin to visit him soon. For him, all this was heaven, but what would Delsin think of him? His entire flat was quite dark, for he didn’t like sunlight that much, also he had a lot of equipment in every corner of the room, a small couch and a TV… And his bedroom was… well, it wasn’t an actual bedroom, he had his mattress on the floor and lots of pillows, a few posters on the walls… Well, that was it. But it was a home to him, and it was all he had…

Eugene walked towards the mirror in his bathroom, looked at himself and sighed. Delsin was so handsome and he was… Well, he didn’t like his pale skin nor the slightly curled, greyish blonde hair… The eyes could have been beautiful, but the dark shadows under them just weren’t.

For a long while he just stared at himself at the mirror, tried to smile a few times but it just looked horrible to him…

“Fuck it…”, he then whispered, turned away from the mirror and took off his glasses, then started to undress himself slowly, threw his clothes in the hamper, stroke through his hair and down his chest. Not that he liked his body any more than his face, but he liked the feeling of being touched, imagined that it was Delsin who just stroke his chest and not himself. For a moment he closed his eyes, thought about the feeling that rushed through his body as he decided to kiss his friend and smiled. It had been so great, like a warm rush through his entire body… And his scent… Damn… Eugene already knew he liked Deslin, but since that kiss… It was more than just liking him, just thinking of Delsin turned him on. It was the first time someone had this impression on him. Normally he was fully satisfied with being fucked by his angels, but… Delsin was something different. He was the first person who was ever nice to him, the first person who wanted to meet him and also fought for it. Actually, it already made Eugene so unbelievably happy, that Delsin really tried to solve those riddles and that he showed him enough respect to not just end the game as he had the chance to. He was just afraid about what would happen if they actually meet… What if Delsin thought he was ugly, what if he wouldn’t want him as a boyfriend after he sees him anymore? The Conduit already told him that he was more of the character type, but nevertheless, Eugene was worried…

The Hacker sighed again and hopped into his shower, turned on the water and waited until it was warm enough to step under it. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm water, moaned silently as he started to wash the sweat of his skin. It felt so good and he started imagining Delsin was here to wash him, gently stroking every part of his body as he used the shower gel to clean himself. Maybe, if Delins really liked him he could convince him to do that for him soon...

Eugene smiled and could already feel desire coming up inside his body… Why not? He still had some time until he assumed Delsin to get up… And even if he was already awake, he could just wait for a few more minutes~

The Hacker created one of his angels, felt him standing behind him and smiled. He actually did that quite often, but this time he had something to think about while being fucked by this wonderful creature. He could feel its hands gently touching his shoulders and closed his eyes, enjoyed the warm water and the almost human fingers running down his spine… As the creatures fingers reached his butt, Eugene moaned silently, kept his eyes close and thought of Delsin, imagined him doing this and told the angel what he wanted, just thinking of it. Eugene felt those fingers rubbing against his entrance, moaned quietly as they easily entered him using the warm water as lube. The finger was quite huge and Eugene felt a little pain as he entered him, but this was good, almost perfect as he thought of Delsin fucking him like this…

“Ahh… come on, move!”, he commanded and bend down a little, so the angel could push his fingers a little deeper, felt him doing what he wanted and moaned loudly, as he finally started to thrust deep inside him. Eugene kept his eyes closed and thought of Delsin fucking him, holding tight onto the bathroom fittings and moaned with every thrust of the angels fingers. It felt as good as always, but the thoughts of Delsin just made all of this even better. After a while he told the angel to use another finger and Eugene groaned as he felt pain rushing through his body again… Those fingers filled him up completely and even if it hurt, he appreciated the pain~ The hacker continued holding on to the fittings with one hand and took the other one down, started stroking his dick gently, slowly in the beginning, getting faster with every thrust of the angel and commanded him to also speed up his rhythm, too. His moanings got louder and louder the faster he got, thought of Delsin touching him, imagined his friend screaming his name with lust and pleasure, and couldn’t hold himself back anymore..

“Delsin… ahh… Delsin!!”, he moaned and held on tightly on the fittings, stroke his dick faster and harder, groaned with every thrust and knew that it wouldn’t take much longer until got off… The pain was almost gone and replaced with pleasure and he just couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

“Ahh…!! Del...sin… Ahhh…!!”, he then screamed and jerked his dick a few more times until he finally came and almost collapsed afterwards. The angel just left his fingers inside him for a few more seconds until Eugene told him to take them out, waited until he did so and let him disperse, needed a few more minutes until he managed to let go of the fittings, still breathing heavily…

As he realized, what he just did he felt a little embarrassed, even if this actually was quite normal. He liked Delsin really much, so why shouldn’t he just think about him if he was mastrubating? There was no reason not to do so… Nevertheless, he just hoped Delsin would never find out, even if they gonna be a couple someday. It still was quite embarrassing for him, because he had never moaned someones name before, nor had he thought of a real person…

 

After he finished showering, Eugene walked over to his bedroom and opened his wardrobe, took out fresh underwear, a dark jeans and his favourite shirt, walked over to the mirror and threw the clothes on the floor, beheld himself in the mirror and stroke over the many scars on his chest… They were older than his powers and there was no possibility to heal them anymore… He had tried so many times, but no matter what he did, they remained visible. Eugene looked at himself for a long time, thought about the story behind all those scars, of his pathetic little story and almost started to cry… What would Delsin say if he found out? Would he even want to touch him anymore? Slowly his gaze went down to the scars on his arms, watched them for a long time and sighed quietly… It had been the best and the worst day of his life. The day he had wanted to end his pathetic life was also the day he had gained his powers… But nevertheless, the scars were still there…

Just as he almost started to cry again, he heard his phone ringing and wiped away the tears in his eyes, ran over and answered his phone just before the mailbox answered.

“Hey Del~”

“Good morning, little angel. I waited for your call, but… Well I didn’t want to wait any longer~ Hope I didn’t wake you up?”, Delsin asked him and Eugene smiled happily, as he heard his friends voice. Somehow the Conduit always managed to cheer him up.

“No worries, I just needed a shower~”

“Yeah me too… Already finished, though. Did you sleep well?”

“No nightmares… so yeah, best night of my life, what about you?”

“Good as always… But… Are you...  suffering from nightmares?”, Delsin then asked him a little worried and the Hacker didn’t know what to answer exactly, but sighed then and decided to be honest.

“Yeah… Quite often. I normally don’t sleep more than three to five hours a night, sometimes I don’t sleep at all… But… After I’ve seen you yesterday… and kissed you… I… Somehow I felt better, don’t know…”, he admitted and could feel himself blushing a little.

“Oh… Well, at least I was able to make you feel better, but… Why do you have nightmares? What’s wrong, little angel?”

“I… I’ll tell you, but… not now, okay? I guess you’ll figure out soon enough, but… let’s just not think about this now, okay?”, Eugene requested and heard his friend sighing the next moment.

“Okay… But now I’m worried…”

“No need to, really…”

There was silence between them for a moment, Eugene wasn’t sure what to say. Delsin was the first person he told of his nightmares, although he just wasn’t able to tell him why… Maybe he would, he needed to, if they really wanted a relationship… The Conduit needed to know what happened to Eugene, otherwise there would always be something between them that kept them away from being really close to each other…

“Eugene, listen… If there’s anything you want to talk about… You can always call me okay? I’m here for you, always. Promise.”, Delsin replied and was worried about what actually happened to his friend. The way he talked and how his voice sounded… It had to be something quite bad…

“Thank you, Delsin… Really, it means much to me… And… I promise to tell you, okay? Just not today…”, the Hacker replied and lay down on his bed, still naked after all. Eugene smiled.

“Ah, Delsin… by the way… I’m still naked, just… if you want to know.”, the Hacker then told him and grinned, would love to see Delsins face right now.

“Uhm… well, I’m not but… I… could undress myself if you want to. But… Just one question… I don’t know what you look like, so… I can’t imagine you being naked…”, the Conduit admitted and heard his friend groaning the next second.

“That’s not how this works, Infamy…”, he grumbled and was actually a little disappointed, for he hoped that would end up a little different.

“Sorry, I never did something like this… So…  We could… repeat that a little later that day, if you’re fine with that. I mean, not that I don’t want to, but… I was just showering and… Well… nevermind.”, Delsin then admitted and Eugene started chuckling like a little child.

“Well, guess what I just did…”

“Oh… and you already want more, yeah~? Gonna have a hard time giving you pleasure if we meet~”, Delsin replied and then sighed a little. It was strange talking like this to someone he had never seen before, but Eugene was… He liked him, and he was quite sure that they’d end up together as soon as they finished their game.

“Normally… I… I… Don’t think I just want… I’m not like this…”, Eugene muttered and hoped he hadn’t said something wrong, but Delsin just laughed.

“Eugene, I never thought you were just after sex… You don’t seem to be the type…”

“I’m not… I actually… never really had someone…”, the Hacker admitted and sighed… There had been something but… No, he didn’t want to think about that right now.

“So? How old are you? Seventeen?”

“Almost eighteen… But yeah…”

“I’m twentyfour… And… Well, I’m also a virgin… So who cares?”

“Wait… What? You?”

“Yeah… Wanted to save myself up for someone special… Well, and I never had the occasion, so…”, Delsin admitted and thought about all the girls who actually had liked him, but there had never been one he himself really admired… And then there was this one guy, of whom he had thought he would like him… No, that didn’t matter anymore.

“So, do you think that… Maybe… We… Do you think I could be that… special one?”, Eugene asked and just realized how cheesy that was, but… Oh damn hell, he wanted to be the one!

“If I should ever be able to solve all of your riddles, definitely. I… like you. And I never worried so much about someone I’ve never even seen before… You’re awesome. I mean, I don’t know you for that long, but… I really had fun in Columbia and… I really love talking to you… Don’t know, I guess… You’re my soulmate… It’s like I know you for ages, even if it’s actually just three days…”, Delsin explained and hoped that the Hacker understood what he wanted to tell him.

“Delsin… I… I guess I… feel the same…”, Eugene replied and had much bother not to cry… What Delsin just told him was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard, probably the only compliment he’d ever got.

“Oh Delsin… I… I really wish you were here… But… I really don’t want to ruin that game, I have so many things for you… And you’ll probably love the next one!”, Eugene then added and sighed, set the phone on loudspeaker and started dressing himself.

“Same here… Wouldn’t say no to an embrace… Nevertheless… tell me, what’s the next task?”, Delsin then asked and sighed a little, really wanted to see Eugene now, but he also wanted to know what the Hacker made up for him now…

“Hehe, you’ll love it! Get your stuff and your sexy ass to Space Needle! And hurry~”, Eugene told him and hung up the phone, lying down again, smiling like a little child. Delsin Rowe… He seemed to be that one guy Eugene had waited for his entire life…

The Hacker sighed again and finally got up, after all he still got his date at Space Needle~


	6. Thinking with Portals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!  
> Sorry for the long break, just had so much to do at University...  
> But now you finally get the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! ~~~  
> If there are too many mistakes, please tell me, it was quite late when I tried to correct it, not sure if I didn't find all of them :D  
> Have fun then! :D

“I’m here, Space Needle is still locked down…”, Delsin told his friend as he arrived at the former tourist attraction, grinning broadly, thinking of what happened there. Actually he just wanted to play around a little, wanted to see what was possible with that powers he had and… Well… Space Needle wasn’t as rugged as he thought. Fortunately his brother bailed him out in the end, but nevertheless, the police got his file now and a rather nice mugshot…

“I know, and that’s exactly why we’re here. No one will come to interrupt or us or accidentally step into our little virtual world~ I prefer places where no one would find us to avoid… trouble~”, the Hacker replied and chuckled as he thought about the day this actually happened to someone… He was just playing Dragon Age, almost convinced Alistair to hook up with him, and then… Well, he knew something was wrong as he heard the words ‘Fucking hell!’ instead of ‘Bless the Maker’. Nevertheless, he could convince that person he had just been on some kind of drug trip and let one of his angels bring him home, but this had been awkward anyway. And he had peed on Eugenes parade, at least for that evening. Also this had been the day, he decided to never play outside again. Doing all this with Delsin was the exception, but he paid scrupulous attention to everything, so this would never happen again… Especially not to Delsin!

“Great! Just make sure none of those security cams capture my face, otherwise I’m probably doomed.”, the Conduit mumbled and Eugene just laughed.

“Haha, Delsin… Come one, you’re the only person on this planet who is dear to my heart… I already deleted all your records the day I found them, also your brother got his money back~ Just so you know~ You’re a free agent again.”, the Hacker told him and Delsin was speechless for a moment, wasn’t sure if he should just thank him or ask how he did that. Okay, he was a damn good Hacker, so this question was needless.

“Really? I mean… Eugene… I… don’t know how I could ever repay you…”, he begun and heard the Hacker laughing again the next second.

“You already repaid me twice! You’re playing this game with me, and this is worth more than everything else to me… Also the fact that… you really want to meet me.”, Eugene explained and sighed a little, was still so afraid of Delsins reaction. The Hacker already had a low self-esteem, but just thinking of meeting the Conduit made him feel even more insecure…

“Eugene… I would have met you even if you didn’t play that game with me or deleted my records… But I already told you that! There’s no reason to be that shy… You’re a wonderful person and I really admire you.”, Delsin told him and got through the barrier by turning his body into smoke. He was already quite excited about what would happen next as he materialized his body again, playing with the wire of his headset with a thrill of anticipation.

“Woa… could you stop saying things like this? You make me blush…”, Eugene replied and chuckled a little, was also quite excited about Delsins reaction to what he prepared next. The last thing was already quite special, but this time he wanted to use one of Delsins favourites!

“So, are you ready?”, Eugene asked him on the phone and grinned like a child. The Hacker sat on top of the Space Needle and saw Delsin standing at its bottom, smiled and thought about just going down there for a moment but… not yet…

“Sure. Show me what you got, honey!”, the Conduit replied and couldn’t wait anymore, grinned happily as the world around him finally started to change again… For a Moment, he wasn’t sure what this was going to be, but then he recognized the the white hallways and made a really high-pitched noise.

“Oh gosh! Portal!”

“Nah, Portal 2! Even better! Come on, find your portal gun before GLaDOS starts to insult you~”, Eugene replied and laughed a little, got down on a lower level so he had a better view on what Delsin was doing. Of course he would watch out for his friend wouldn’t get hurt, but normally that shouldn’t be a problem in this world… At least you’re not motherfucking stupid enough to jump down into that acid… Or get pulverized by lasers… Or got hit by one of those Companion-Cubes...

“Awesome! This is one of my favourite games!”, the Conduit told Eugene, but he already knew that… Actually he knew quite a lot about Delsin by now, but hey, being a hacker must have at least one advantage...

“And that’s the reason for it. Wanted to give you a treat~”, he admitted and could feel himself blushing again. He really loved to see his friend so happy and was excited how he would manage to go through those levels.

“Alright then~ I just…”, he begun, but could hear a well-known voice then and started laughing.

_”Welcome to the Aperture Science Testing Area. This next test applies the principles of momentum to movement through portals. If the laws of physics no longer apply in the future … God help you.”_

“Okay so… I hope you’ve already pushed the ‘Physics-ON’ button…”, Delsin added and heard Eugene laughing again.

“Seriously? I can create virtual worlds around you, but… Oh wait… I actually CAN manipulate physics… Do you want me to?”

“Oh heaven, no! I want to pass this test living! I won’t die a virgin!”

“If that’s your only concern…”

“Just kidding, but… please don’t play with physics. You can test this when I’m not the guineapig…”

“You know I would never hurt you, right?”

“I know but… Accidents also happen to the best~”

“Yeah right… So, Portal Gun, now!”

“Okay, okay! Relax!”

The Conduit really trusted Eugene, but he really didn’t want to be inside a chamber where physical laws have been abrogated… Well, probably no one wanted to be there then… Delsin wasn’t as intelligent as the Hacker seemed to be, but he still understood more than enough to know what could happen without gravity… Or without consistent cell-structures…

Nevertheless, he started to look around a little, wasn’t sure where to go, for the chamber Eugene had created was absolutely new to him.

“So… there’s no Portal Gun in that room, so I need a Portal here… and over there to get to the top level…”, he told Eugene and pointed at the places where he needed the portals, but the Hacker just sighed again.

“Delsin… I know it is probably hard to understand, but… You’re a motherfucking goddamn Conduit, you can get up there by yourself… And even if you wouldn’t be a Conduit, you’re not Chell, you can climb that thing!”

“But… It is boring with using my powers…”, the Conduit replied a little embarrassed, just didn’t want to admit that he actually forgot he had powers, again.

“Believe me, it won’t get boring… You gonna need that Portal Gun, but not for getting up on a higher level. I designed those chambers especially for you, so enjoy them!”, Eugene told him and watched Delsin shaking his head, using his powers then to fly up to the top level of this room instead of just climbing up there. The Hacker really wanted to turn off gravity, just to see him hovering through the air as a punishment… But for he promised not to play with the laws of physics, he decided to keep that up for later. There was plenty of time to test things like that without putting his only friend in danger…

Just as the Conduit wanted to walk through the door, it closed in front of his eyes, leaving him a little shocked with that fucking mannikin in front of his face.

“Seriously!?”, he asked his friend and just heard him burst out laughing, not only in his headset but also in this room. Of course he was here to watch him…

“You should see your face right now!”, he told him and Delsin sighed, rolling his eyes…

“Okay, great… I still don’t have a Portal Gun…”

“I know, but … What about a cute little Companion-Cube?”, Eugene replied and just created one in front of his friend, of course the one with the little hearts on it~

“That’s cute! So… Cuby… My new best friend!”

“I thought I was your best friend…”, the Hacker asked with sarcasm in his voice, knowing that the Conduit didn’t mean it, but was quite surprised over his next words then...

“No, you are a little more to me. You’re the guy I’m gonna spend my life with in the end. Living happily ever after and stuff~”, he replied and could hear some kind of ‘awww’-sound in his ear… He couldn’t help laughing, for he never expected that the Hacker with his breaking voice was able to make a sound like that.

“Did you really mean that…? I mean… You don’t really know me after all…”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna get to know you soon, so… And you still seem to be a fucking awesome person… And I like you and actually already trust you… So… Yeah~”, he replied a little unconfident and lifted up the cube, sceptically observed it and grinned. It had all the details, even a few traces of usage… Eugene really had an eye for that~

While Delsin was looking for the button to put that cube on, Eugene just sighed and blushed again, still couldn’t believe that someone like Delsin really liked him.

“Thanks… I… can just return that compliment~”, the Hacker said and grinned like a child, but Delsin didn’t seem to listen anymore, for he was still searching for that button.

_He’ll never find it if he just looks down~_ , the Hacker thought and saw his friend jumping down from the top level again, that cube still in his hands.

“Delsin… you’re a handsome man! Get your head up high…”, he then told him and started laughing again, because the startled look on his friends face was just too funny! Seriously, this was the first level, how could he not find that button?!

“My… Oh… really?”, he then asked and sighed, looking up to the ceiling, finding that big, red button directly over his head…

“Should have known that from the start…”, the Conduit added and just wondered how he should get that fucking cube up there, until he realized, that he _still_ had his powers… He grinned and threw the cube into the air, fired some Neonblasts at it until it almost reached the button, before he fixed it there with a few Neonchains… Well, it didn’t look that good, but it fulfilled its purpose and the door finally opened.

“I’m a goddamn mastermind! Although I’m gonna miss Cuby...”, the Conduit said and shrugged his shoulders, just wanted to walk through the door, as he heard GLaDOS voice talking to him again.

_”Well done. Here come the test results: "You are a stupid person." That's what it says: a stupid person. We weren't even testing for that…”_

Delsin waited another few seconds to realize what just happened and started laughing then. GLaDOS… What else did he expect?

“Well, fuck you, too!”, he said laughing and finally went through the door, hearing Eugene chuckling…

“Don’t be mad at me, I just _love_ GLaDOS and her comments… Something’s missing if she’s not insulting you all the time…”

“I was laughing, wasn’t I? So, no worries, love~”, the Conduit replied and went on to the next room, looked around a little puzzled and started to analyze what he had to do. There were two buttons, one on the left and one on the right side of the room, but there was acid all around them… How was he supposed to do that without having another Companion Cube and how should he get to the other side afterwards? That room was way too large for him to just use his Smoke-Powers to fly there...

“Gene… Did you forget something or how am I supposed to solve this?”, he then asked his friend and wasn’t sure how he could  possibly press two buttons at the same time, at least not without a portal gun…

“Oh yeah, right… Sorry, you’re so handsome, I just keep forgetting what I wanted to create~”, Eugene replied and could feel himself blushing a little, still glad Delsin couldn’t see it, started to rebuild a part of this room and put a portal gun at the end of it, close to the door…

“Great… and how am I supposed to get over there? I can’t fly this far…”, Delsin then added and Eugene sighed again.

“Could you just stop complaining already? I’ve seen what you’re able to with those powers, so just fucking try to solve it! This is easy, come on!”, Eugene replied a little annoyed and could see Delsin rolling his eyes, but still smiling.

“Okay, then… I just hope I can’t die in here…”, he mumbled and sighed then, decomposed his body into pure neon and just ran through that acid, could hear Eugene screaming the next second.

“THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU IDIOT!!”, Delsin heard his friend growling at him, but for he didn’t feel any pain he just smiled and as he reached the other side of the room without getting hurt. At least… okay, it did hurt a little… okay… now it started hurting… really bad…

“I think I… fucked up… kind of…”, Delsin then said and looked down on his shoes and jeans… The shoes were almost intact, but his jeans had started to fall apart and provided a good view on his acid burned legs.

“That’ll heal… I guess…”, Delsin then said and shrugged his shoulders, didn’t want to show Eugene that it actually hurt quite bad and took his portal gun.

“That looks bad, Delsin… All Conduit Powers aside, this is probably gonna leave a scar… Why are you so motherfucking stupid?! I… I’m so sorry, but… Do you see that little hole inside the wall? You would just have needed to throw one of your Neonblasts inside and you would have had a motherfucking platform! Delsin, fucking hell, use your brain next time!! Does it… hurt?”, the Hacker said and had a lump in his throat… He didn’t want Delsin to get hurt, but how should he have been able to know that he would just jump down into the acid?!

“Really, I’m alright, love. It’s healing already and I managed it… No worries, okay? And… I won’t do something like this again~”, the Conduit told him and could already feel his healing powers having visible effects. The pain vanished and Delsin sighed in relief, already feeling better. He looked down a little insecure and saw a few light scars on his legs, but nothing that had been really terrible to look at.

“You won’t get another kiss for that! Seriously, I didn’t expect you to be that stupid! I told you that this is actual acid and you just jump down like… Why?!”

“Well… I was sure I can’t die in here…”

“Actually… you can die. But I would save you before it would be too late… I’m sorry, I really am... ”, Eugene replied and could feel himself shivering a little. He blamed himself for what just happened… He should have told Delsin…

“Do you… want to stop that game?”

“Because of a few scars? Never! And I promise to stop complaining… Sorry for that… I’m just not that patient…”, Delsin replied, already forgetting about the pain, looking at the Portal Gun instead… Damn, this thing was awesome! He wondered if…

“So this really works, yeah”, Delsin asked him and randomly shot the wall, smiling as a big blue Portal showed up, shooting the orange one right besides it.

“Awesome!!”, he then screamed and walked towards the Portals, reaching out his hand into the orange one and saw it coming out of the blue one again… This was definitely the best thing ever! Eugene watched him for a second and sighed in relief… So fortunately Delsin wasn’t mad at him...

“How does this work?”

“No idea… but guess how I’m able to get away that fast... ~”, the Hacker replied and Delsin grinned. So this is how he had been able to disappear from Columbia Tower that fast… The Conduit was more than impressed, even if Eugene wasn’t able to tell him how this worked, but that was not the point.

“Can I keep that Portal Gun after the game?”

“I would allow you as a compensation, but unfortunately it will just vanish after some time if I’m too far away.”, Eugene explained then and sighed apologizing, but that was just fine, for Delsin already had another idea.

“Okay, then you have to play that game with me again, after we met, okay?”

“Like the Co-op?”

“Yeah! I would love it!”

“Uhm… sure, why not? I mean… we can play Videogames all day long, if you like…”, Eugene told him and was quite happy that Delsin really seemed to like it. There were so many games they could play together and the Hacker actually couldn’t wait for it anymore! But he had to, at least until Delsin finished his own little game~

“Come on, stop watching your arm coming out of that Portal… Just finish your task so I can finally slap your butt instead of just staring at it!”


	7. Heaven, Hell and GLaDOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!  
> Guys, I am so terribly sorry it took me so long to set up the next chapter, but University was a pain in the ass and I barely had time to do anything besides studying...  
> But now you finally get the new chapter and I really hope you enjoy it! :D Leave me Kudos and Comments if you liked it <3

As Delsin finally managed to leave the room, he wished he just could go back in there, for the next chamber was even harder for him to solve.

There were, same as in the room before, two buttons on each side of the room, securely locked behind two glass walls.

“Eugeeeene… come on, you know I’m not that patient!”, he moaned and looked around to find a way to solve it.

“I told you I’m hard to find… I didn't say that for nothing. But because I’m a nice guy and I really want to meet you, I’m gonna give you a hint, okay? You see that thing over your head? Try firing a Neon-blast on it and see what happens.”, he told Delsin and grinned. That was the easiest part and Delsin would probably have figured that out by himself, but he just wanted him to hurry a little. The Conduit already got two of those letters, and there were only four more to go… Well, maybe he would decide to just visit him before he finished all the riddles, but… No. No, he wouldn't do that. Although he was already falling in love with him, but he really wanted him to finish what they started, wanted Delsin to show him that he really meant what he said. There had been enough people who had hurt Eugene before, and if Delsin really was the one for him, he wanted the Conduit to prove it.

“Okay… I already thought of that…”, Delsin replied and sighed. However, this still was one of his favorite games, but… Goddamn hell, he had needed hours to complete it! He was intelligent, but his visual thinking had never been the best… Nevertheless, he promised to stop complaining, so he would just keep that promise and try to finally solve that level, fired a Neon-blast on that… how ever this was called and heard the glass walls opening on their backside. Sweet, now he could at least reach those fucking buttons!

“So… How many more do I have to pass?”, he then asked his friend and hoped it wouldn't be too many more, for he didn't want Eugene to see him failing.

“Well, this one and two more, and then I got a special surprise for you~ Something that should be… Well, more of your taste~”, Eugene replied and chuckled. If Delsin knew, what he had to do in the end, he would probably have asked the Hacker to stop all this after he got burned by that acid. Or he would finally start doing what he wanted him to and try to get through those chambers.

“A surprise, huh? Looking forward to it!”, the Conduit said and looked at his Portal Gun again…

_Come on, Delsin… You really need to show him that you’re not that dumb… Otherwise he probably wouldn’t like you anymore..._ , he thought and looked around again. Okay, he needed a way to get up to at least one of those buttons to see what they do, if he pressed them… Couldn’t be too hard…

He walked over to the left side of the room, placed a Portal on the opposite side of the button, because this was the only possibility, though, and another one on the wall in front of him, so he could walk directly through it. For a moment, he hesitated, before he disintegrated his body into neon again and just ran through that Portal, landing almost gently on the button on the other side.

“Wuoa, I’m still a goddamn mastermind… Glad this worked…”, he then said and grinned happily, but GLaDOS voice got him back to earth the next second.

_”Oh, you were able to press a button? I can’t believe it, you are my favorite test subject so far. No… actually you are not. And I hate you. And by the way, did you gain some weight during the last minutes?”_ , he heard the electronic voice saying sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, GLaDOS, I’m trying to work here!”, he replied, but didn’t get an answer anymore… For a second he asked himself why Eugene made her saying things like this, but on the other hand… Portal wouldn’t be the same without those nasty comments from their favorite computer~

“Gene… Do you really think I gained weight? I mean, I barely ate the last days…”, he still wanted to know then and looked down a little insecure.

“Hell, no! You look as perfect as always… Well, as perfect as I saw you the first time… That was just a joke.”

“Good! Because I won’t stop eating because you think I’m too fat!”, he joked and laughed sarcastically, finally looking at what the button did. It just gave him a platform to get closer to the door, which was still looked. Okay, that would have been too easy… So the other one must be the one to open the door… Well, he would manage that… But if he stepped off that button, the platform would vanish again… Mhm…

“Delsin, I… I would never… forget it. You’re handsome, okay? And if you try to say something against it, I will hang up and leave you alone with your thoughts.”

“I would never doubt that! I _am_  handsome, the most handsome and powerful Conduit on this planet!”

Delsin smiled and trimmed his beanie, licking over his lips afterwards. Of course he was not that arrogant, but he just liked to act sometimes.

“I’m not sure about that Conduit thing, but you are definitely the most handsome man, yeah”, Eugene replied and Delsin just rolled his eyes.

“Just stop making so many compliments… I almost feel special by now~”

“Well, you _are_  special to me…”

“Awww, you’re cute. And you’re special to me. So… Can we finally stop that? That’s a little gay…”

“Delsin… we are gay…”

“I know, but GLaDOS doesn’t need to know…”

For a second, the Hacker wasn’t sure if Delsin really meant it or was just kidding, but then he started laughing again and this time it was Eugene how rolled his eyes… Oh my, he really hoped Delsins jokes weren’t all that bad, otherwise he really had to learn how to use sarcasm properly…

 

About three hours and lots of bad jokes later, Delsin finally managed to beat all those chambers the Hacker set up for him and stood in front of the last door, not sure if he wanted to go through it or not… He knew that his friend never wanted to hurt him, but nevertheless he was a little afraid of what awaited him behind that door… He really liked Eugene, but he didn’t know him long enough to tell what he was able or _willing_  to do with his powers.

“So… If something should happen, you’ll save me right?”, the Conduit asked Eugene and looked a little startled at the door.

“Sure! I promise, nothing bad will happen to you. At least if you’re not stupid enough to just jump down into the acid again…”, the Hacker replied and followed Delsin to the door, staying up on the top level, knowing that Delsin could see him if he turned around, but he was sure he wouldn’t… At least he hoped so…

As for Delsin, he just wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to step through that door. He had played Portal 2 and if he really had to fight GLaDOS now… Well, he would probably manage anyway… And he really wanted to pass those tests, wanted to meet that promising young man whose lovely little games and nice chats gave him more pleasure than anything did for a long time… Eugene was just great… Delsin was actually sure by now that they would gonna have a wonderful relationship, if they were finally going to meet…

“Okay then… But… I’m a little scared of GLaDOS, so please don’t judge me if I’m going to pee myself…”

“Hey, as long as you clean it up yourself…”

“I was kidding… I’m a little too old for that…”

“I know, Del… I was kidding, too… And there’s no need to be afraid, though...”

The Conduit laughed silently, sighed again and finally stepped through that door. No matter what expected him now, he was sure that Eugene cared for nothing would hurt him there. Since he knew that there _was_  a possibility to die in here, Delsin was a little more skeptic, but he tried not to show his fear, though…

As the Conduit stepped into that room, he already knew what he had to face now. It looked a little bit different than in the game itself, for there was not a single platform he could step on to get to an higher level, just the white ground and GLaDOS in the middle.

“This… is going to be epic!”, Delsin said laughing, had his Portal Gun with him and decided to give Eugene a great show, wanted him to see the best of his powers~ He knew that he was able to do great things, but this was the first time he really had a use for them.

“Gene, I hope you’re here to watch me~”

“Always~ Not gonna miss that!”, the Hacker replied and looked at Delsin through one of the windows. He made sure that the Conduit wasn’t able to see him, while he could watch any of his actions. Of course there wouldn’t be any toxic gases for he didn’t really want Delsin to be killed, but… GLaDOS would be as unpredictable as always~

_”Hello, little guinea pig. You really managed to get through all that chambers to meet me, which means I am more important than you will ever be. Okay, I already knew that, but don’t be sad now, you worthless, little human. I’ll make your death slow and painful, so there’s something you can be happy about. Ha. Ha. Ha.”_

Delsin grinned as he heard those words and shook his head.

“Not today, GLaDOS… And not at all! At least not until I solved this riddle… after that… nah, I’m too pretty to die… So, nope!”, the Conduit replied and started walking around her, smiling at the big, yellow light in her ‘face’ which probably was her eye… At least he hoped so, otherwise he had no idea what he was staring at. But actually this wasn’t what he needed to know. The real question was, how was he able to shut her down?

“Delsin, stop being that arrogant, I guess GLaDOS doesn’t like that…”, he could hear Eugene laughing afterwards and shook his head. He didn’t care if that bloody computer liked him being arrogant or not, he just wanted to make a good show for his little hacker, wanted him to be impressed about what he was able to do with his powers…

But before Delsin could say anything, GLaDOS pointed some kind of a laser at him and the Conduit and he instantly got pale, before he got out of the way just a second before he got hit by some kind of plasma ball…

“I wasn’t ready!!”, he screamed and heard Eugene laughing the next second. Oh, that was just too funny! Of course, he didn’t want to hurt Delsin or anything, but… Seeing him running away, probably keep forgetting that he still had his powers was just hilarious!

“Haha, don’t worry! Her shots won’t kill you, but… They gonna hurt terribly!”, the Hacker explained and grinned a little, sitting down behind the window through which he was looking out and just hoped Delsin would manage. He didn’t want him to have pain or anything, but also it shouldn’t be too easy… He wanted the Conduit to show him that he really meant it, that he really wanted to meet you Eugene and… Even if he only wanted a friendship in the end, Delsin should prove him that the Hacker was worth it. Of course, all this should be also a little fun for the Conduit, too, but… mainly it was because Eugene wanted to see him go through all of his tasks, just to meet him… Maybe he would explain him why, after he finished GLaDOS…

Meanwhile Delsin tried not to get hit by those plasma balls, for he really didn’t want to get hurt by them… So much for giving Eugene an awesome show, running away like a scared chicken, probably also looking like one. Nevertheless, he tried firing some Neonblasts at GLaDOS, hoping that this somehow worked, but she didn’t seemed to care.

_”Ha, Ha, Ha, did you really think that it was that easy to kill me, little human? You will die in here, never seeing the sunlight again. Never seeing anything at all… Your death will be slow and painful, as I promised. So just stop running, give in already.”_ , she told Delsin and the Conduit really was a little scared right now. Okay, he finally learned how to fight and he always wanted to do that, but… Actually he didn’t want to die in here… But… he wanted to meet Eugene, wanted to know who he was, what he looked like, for he just knew his voice by now and that he was a good kisser but… that was it. He sounded so nice when they were talking to each other and Delsin was curious, not only about his looks, but his story, why he was that shy and reserved, why he wanted him to do all those tasks instead of just meeting up… Somehow this guy was different from everyone Delsin ever met, and he really hoped that they eventually could be more than just friends… Eugene was funny, he was nice and he had some awesome powers with which they could have a lot of fun! So why not hoping for a relationship? Also Delsin knew that the little Hacker thought he was handsome, and Delsin himself didn’t actually care for the looks, so…

But first of all he had to defeat that damn computer… He already knew that firing Neonblasts didn’t really help, but… there was _nothing_  in this damn room! Just he and this fucking computer…

“Delsin, come on! Stop just firing and start thinking! I know you’re not dumb!”, the Hacker then said, still with an amused voice, for all this looked just so helpless.

“Not dumb, but a little stressed at the moment…”, Delsin replied and fired a blast directly in GLaDOS eye, which also didn’t really work… What the hell was he supposed to do? Maybe… maybe he could just try destroying the girder fixing her to the ceiling… Would be at least worth trying.

“Okay, I’ll try something different!”, Delsin told his friend and started firing a Neonblast at one of the girder, successfully breaking it. Awesome! Finally he knew what he had to do!

_Stop that, worthless human!”_ , GLaDOS warned him, but Delsin wasn’t even listening anymore… Now he could finally give his little angel the show he deserved to see~

Eugene, however, was still sitting behind the window and grinned happily, as the older Conduit finally got what he needed to do. It had taken him some time, but Eugene blamed it on the stressful situation Delsin had fighting that computer. The hacker had to admit that this actually wasn’t an easy game, but… His friend would manage, and as long as he wouldn’t get hurt, Eugene lent back and enjoyed the show~

 

It took Delsin some time until he finally managed to destroy the last girder keeping GLaDOS up to the wall, but eventually he managed and the computer finally fell down on the floor with a nasty bang…

_”You… disgusting… little human… I will be back… for you… And I want you… to know… that I… really… really… hate you… from the depths of my… core data…”_

Delsin watched the little yellow light he took as GLaDOS eyes slowly dying, flickering a few more times, before it finally vanished. Somehow the Conduit felt a little sorry for her, but on the other hand…

“And stay dead!”, Delsin said to her, knowing that she actually couldn’t hear him, looking at her one more time to be really sure she was finally dead now.

“Wow, I’m impressed! This only took you half an hour! I thought that little show would be longer.”, Eugene admitted with spurious disappointment in his voice and giggled afterwards.

“No, but seriously, it was awesome! I hope you had a little fun, too?”, the Hacker then asked and saw Delsin nodding, playing with the wire of his headset again.

“Sure! I just… okay, I was a little scared sometimes, but… It was great!”, Delsin admitted and heard Eugene sighing the next second.

“You know I don’t let you die, yeah?”

“Sure, but… okay… Yeah, you’re right. Never mind.”

“Good, so… Hurry, get the next letter!”, the Hacker told him and looked down on GLaDOS. It was easy to see from up here, but if Delsin figured it out?

“Seriously? I guess from how GLaDOS is lying there…”, he started and just used his neon powers to jump up a little higher, looking at the dead computers shape…

“It could be an ‘N’, am I right?”, he then asked and fell back on the floor again, seeing everything around him fading slowly and releasing him into the real world again.

“Jup, ‘N’.”

“So, I got ‘L’, ‘E’ and ‘N’ by now… are those letters in the right order?”

“Lucky you, they are.”

“Okay… Len… which word could start with Len…”

“Don’t even try it, Del… You won’t figure that out anyway. Just be patient, yeah? Just a few more to go~”, the Hacker replied and smiled. He was a little nervous, even though Delsin had told him he didn’t care for his looks. What would happen if they met? Of course Eugene had picked a random place, not the one where he lived… Of course he trusted Delsin, but… He had never invited someone home and he just wanted to take Delsin out for a few real dates before… There was nothing wrong with that. The Hacker had his trust issues, so what? Even if it took Eugene a little more time to finally open up to someone, if Delsin was the one for him, he would surely understand it.


	8. Getting closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this took me ages again, but... I just wasn't sure how to write that...xD  
> My first chapter in this fanfiction with NSFW Content, I hope you enjoy~  
> UPDATE: I corrected the mistakes today... Damn, I shouldn't finish my chapters that later xD

As he walked home, Delsin had finally hung up the phone, smiling as he saw, that they had talked for over seven hours. Now his battery was almost gone and he really needed to get home to charge it, for he promised to call Eugene back as soon as he talked to his brother and told Reggie about the events of the day.

He reached their apartment almost at midnight, still thinking about the three letters he already got, trying to figure out what they could mean, but he actually had no real clue. Maybe this was going to be a street name, but maybe it was something completely different… The Conduit didn’t know yet, but… Eugene had said that he just needed to find a few more letters, so maybe it wouldn’t take too long until they finally met. Delsin had to admit, that he was quite nervous. Okay, he was self-confident, funny, handsome, had some awesome powers… He was everything Eugene could wish for, so why was he still worried, that the Hacker might not like him?

 _Probably because he’s damn intelligent and I didn’t even finish High School..._ , Delsin thought and sighed, finally opened the door and stepped inside.

“Reg, I’m home!”, the Conduit screamed and heard footsteps coming down the stairs the next moment.

“Didn’t I tell you to call or at least write me? I was worried… You can’t just hang out all day and don’t tell me where you are!”, Reggie then said and looked a bit angry. He knew that Delsin was able to defend himself, but nevertheless, he had been worried.

“Dude, I’m 24…”

“Meeting some random guy from the internet who you don’t know in person, who has some strange conduit-powers… Yeah right, no need to worry for me…”, Reggie replied sarcastically and looked down on Delsins jeans, which looked as if they were put through a meat grinder.

“What in the name of heaven happened…?!”, he added and looked at Delsin with disbelief. His brother had always been two times too careless, but now that he had new playmate he seemed to forget all his common sense.

“Ah this… uhm… Come on, lets just sit down and I’ll tell you everything okay?”, the younger one replied and put off his jacket, before he walked over to the living room, closely followed by his brother, and sat down on the couch.

“So… You won’t believe what happened!”, he begun and grinned at Reggie, while his brother had still a sceptic look on his face.

“Try me.”

“So, I went to Space Needle, it’s still closed down by the way, but… First of all, you should check your bank account, because Eugene… well… he deleted my records and also ensured that you got your money back… you know for… redeeming me…”, Delsin begun and laughed, as he saw his brothers jaw dropped.

“That’s illegal! If someone finds out…!!”

“No one will!”

“What kind of guy is that?! Seriously, Delsin! He’s a criminal!”

For a second, Delsin thought about it. Of course, it was not legal, but…

“He did it for me. I mean, isn’t it better not having any records for getting a job? I mean that was the best thing that could happen! And you also have your money back! Just think about all the stuff you could buy now…”, Delsin defended Eugene and hoped his brother would just understand. The Hacker wasn’t a bad person, okay, he did a few illegal things, but… He wouldn’t harm anyone, at least the Conduit couldn’t believe he would.

“Yeah sure but… I mean… I’m just worried, Delsin. I don’t want to visit you in jail just because that guy made you a delinquent.”

“Reggie, I already am a delinquent. I spray stencils, I… broke the Space Needle…”

“I don’t want to talk about _that_ now!”

“Okay okay. Calm down. That wasn’t what I wanted to tell you anyway…”, Delsin tried to change the topic and Reggie considered just not letting him at first, but on the other hand it served no purpose, trying to discuss about that with the Conduit, so he just gave in and nodded then.

“Well, just tell me…”

“He created another world for me today, this time one like in Portal 2, he also gave me a Portal Gun and I got through completely new levels he made up for me… Well, I destroyed my pants there, too, but… Shit happens, right? Nevertheless, it was so awesome! I also fought GLaDOS in the end! I learned some new tricks, I guess. I always knew that my powers are not only good to reheat the water in the bathtub…”, the Conduit explained and Reggie laughed a little as he heard the last words and shook his head.

“Okay, I hope you know that I didn’t get a word, right?”

“Oh come on, you know Portal! We played the Co-op together!”

“The one with those cute robots?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh now I know… I was better than you in that game.”

“Just because you’re a little more patient than I am. But as I said, it was just awesome! We wanna meet up tomorrow again!”, Delsin told him and was already looking forward to it, really wanted to know what he made up for him this time. Columbia and those testing areas had already been awesome, but he just had no idea what Eugene would bring up next, just some ideas, a few things he would love to see in real life, but… He wouldn’t complain, no matter what Eugene chose.

“You mean he sends you to some abandoned place and you solve another of his little games?”

“Exactly.”

“And when do you get to meet him?”, Reggie asked then and Delsin shrugged his shoulders, not sure what to answer.

“Don’t know. I get letters for every game I finish. I already got L, E and N, we’ll see what I get tomorrow…”, the Conduit explained, just to hear his brother sighing again.

“Well, I can’t tell you not to go there, but… Do you really think… Do you really like him, I mean? I… I just don’t want to see you heartbroken in the end. Not that I don’t want you to have a relationship, but… What if you fall in love with him and he’s just playing with you? I mean he already is… Instead of just meeting you, he strings you along, knowing what you look like, your full name, even my name, probably where I work… And what do you know about him? How can you know that he’s not… some kind of lunatic…?”, Reggie wanted to know and actually managed to burst Delsins bubble a little… Not that the Conduit really thought of Eugene like that, at least he hoped so, but… What if Reggie was right in the end? What if Eugene just… No, he wouldn’t do that. He had seen him, at least from a distance, also he had kissed him…

“No, he’s not. He’s just shy. I guess he had some kind of bad childhood or… I don’t know. But he’s not a lunatic, I’m sure. And… Also I guess, I… I already… fell in love with him… somehow… I don’t know it’s just… It’s just… it feels like I know him for ages, do you know what I mean? Of course, we just met, but… I feel connected to him…”, Delsin then admitted and looked directly into his brothers eyes, could see that he wasn’t actually impressed, but also some kind of sympathy… Eventually he sighed and shook his head again.

“If you really like him, I’ll be the last person who stands in your way, but… If he’s gonna hurt your feelings, he’ll regret it.”, Reggie then said and made Delsin laugh a little. It was just too cute that his brother still wanted to protect him, but Delsin was 24 by now, so…

“Thanks, man… Really, I appreciate it, but… If he’s gonna hurt me, it is just my fault. But I guess he won’t do that… I mean… he seems so nice to me, I just can’t believe he would actually hurt me.”, the Conduit replied and smiled gently at his brother. Even though Reggie had doubts about this, Delsin was happy that it wasn’t because Eugene was a guy, but only because he was afraid the Hacker could hurt him. In fact, Delsin had believed that his brother would have a problem with him being gay, but it seemed to be perfectly fine. Okay, as they were sitting at Betty’s, he had already told him that he assumed Delsin to be gay anyway, same as Betty did. The Conduit himself wasn’t even sure which gender he prefered, he just knew that he liked Eugene and that he didn’t care about him being a guy… So whatever. If they really gonna be together, it was okay.

“Okay man… I mean, I can’t tell, I never talked to him…”, Reggie replied then and sighed again. He was, in fact, curious about that Eugene… If Delsin really liked him that much, he wouldn’t stand in his way. It was his brothers choice and not his one, even if he would prefer someone Delsin already knew but… Maybe this Eugene was just perfect for his brother… He seemed to enjoy those games and that other Conduit at least seemed to be… interesting.

“But you will, probably. I’ll… introduce him to you, as soon as I met him, yeah? I mean… if he’s not too shy or anything.”, Delsin promised and got up from the couch, grinning at his brother.

“Need to go now to charge my mobile… Promised him to call as soon as I’m home~”, the Conduit added and went upstairs to his room, put the phone on the charger and laid down on his bed, sighing quietly. Of course he didn’t really believe that Eugene was somehow evil or fake, but nevertheless, he was now a little worried… What if his brother was right, what if… he just played with him?

A little nervous he dialed Eugenes number and waited until he finally picked up the phone, not sure how he should start all this.

“Hey Delsin~”

“Hey Gene…”, the Conduit started slowly and sighed then. How should he ask him that without sounding like he didn’t want to meet him? Because he really wanted to, he finally wanted to know who he was, how he looked like and… Just wanted to hug him to say hello…

“What’s wrong?”, Eugene wanted to know then and the Conduit was actually quite impressed, that he could already tell from his voice when something wasn’t right. But nevertheless, this didn’t make anything easier for him…

“I… I just… talked to my brother…”, Delsin begun a little insecure and still didn’t know how to went on. What if Eugene was angry, what if he didn’t want to go on with their game? He didn’t want to lose all that now!

“Did you have a fight?”

“Not… exactly. He just… You know, I told him a little about you and our game and… I don’t know… He asked me… I mean, I don’t believe that, really, but… He asked me what… what would happen if… if you just played with me… I mean like... If you... fooled me...”, Delsin then finally said and closed his eyes, just hoped that Eugene wasn’t angry at him now, that he won’t hang up or anything…

For a long time, there was silence on the other side, but then he heard his friend breathing in deeply and finally got a reply.

“Delsin, listen… If… If you think… If you don’t trust me, I… I can come over right now. I normally… wouldn’t do that, but… I like you so much. Please don’t let me down now, please don’t… I don’t want to be so lonely again…”, Eugene replied and felt tears running down his face, not because he was sad, but for he was so scared to lose Delsin now. Even if it was just for a few days, he got used to have that Conduit around him, got used to hear his voice all the time while he watched him doing all those tasks. He even managed to kiss him once, although this had been a huge obstacle for him, but he had wanted it so much…

“Love, are you crying?”, Delsin wanted to know then, was a little shocked because he didn’t expected to scare Eugene that much… He didn’t even wanted to go, he just… wanted to talk…

“Yes, I’m sorry…”

“No, love. Don’t be sorry. It… It is my fault, okay? Hey, I didn’t want you to think that I would just leave… Come on, I won’t do that. I was just… you’re not playing with me, are you?”

“Of course not, Delsin! You’re the first person I… I really start to trust… I mean… All those tasks I give you… I just… I just want to make sure that… that I mean something to you… That you’re ready to… to… I don’t know… Of course I want you to have fun, too, but… I want to see if you can make it… But if you don’t want to, I can just… come over… I don’t wanna lose you now…”, the Hacker replied and somehow felt bad because of what he was doing to Delsin, could also understand while he wanted to know if he was just playing with him, but that was just not true! Eugene had his trust issues, and the longer he could just watch Delsin doing what he put him through, the more he started to actually trust him, saw that he was worth all that trouble Delsin had because of him.

“I would love to have you here with me now, but… no. It’s okay. I want to finish your little test. Whatever happened to you before, whatever caused your trust issues, just make sure, I… I am different, okay? I’m here for you. And… I won’t leave, okay? But just promise me to… to be there for me, too…”, the other Conduit replied and managed a smile, just didn’t want Eugene to be unhappy, but on the other hand, he just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't end up being just some kind of toy…

“Promise. I’ll always be there for you, Del… I… You’re really important to me…”

“You’re also important to me, okay? And please don’t cry anymore…”

For a moment, it was silent between them and Delsin wasn’t sure how to go on now, but this time it was again Eugene who surprised him a little… It was as if he had already forgotten their little discussion~

“Del… I… I already stopped crying. Actually, I wanted you to call me again, because… you promised me something…”, the Hacker started and this time he wasn’t sure how to explain what he wanted. Now that Delsin told him he would stay, that he want to go on with their game he felt a lot better and actually, he had been waiting for something else. It was the first time for him doing something like this, but… Oh damn, he would have issues with being touched by another man, but listing to his voice while touching himself would be the first step.

“Oh… okay. What did I promise?”, Delsin wanted to know then, was a little startled, because he actually couldn’t remember what it has been, but… Eugene would probably tell him again~

The Hacker just laughed silently and pushed away his shirt a little, started to stroke over the pale skin of his chest.

“Remember when I told you that I was still naked and… you fucked this up a little… and then told me we repeat that a little later? Well… Now it is a little… later~”, Eugene then said and blushed, was quite happy that Delsin couldn’t see that right now, but he had probably heard his voice shivering a little anyway.

As for Delsin, he still wasn’t sure how to react now. Of course he had said that, but also for him this was the first time he did something like this…

“Oh yeah, right… uhm… so… just… tell me… what are you wearing…?”, Delsin tried to start and closed his eyes with a expression of embarrassment on his face, for he had just no idea how to do something like this.

He could hear Eugene chuckling on the other side a little and blushed even more, not sure if he ruined it again or actually made something right.

“Mhm… I just started undressing myself, just wearing my Shirt and underwear… I’m stroking over my chest now, thinking about how it would feel if you did that…”, the Hacker told his friend and actually brought a smile on Delsins face, for he probably wasn’t doing so wrong this time~

“Mhm, I wish I could see that now~”, he replied silently and started to unbutton his shirt, gently stroking over his own chest and closed his eyes, imagining those were not his own fingers who just started to stroke him, thought of Eugene doing this, just focussed on his voice and moaned quietly….

“What are you doing, Del?”; the Hacker wanted to know after he heard his friend moaning, brought his hand a little closer to his lower regions and started to pull down his waistband a little, also silently moaning.

“Almost the same as you did… Now I’m going a little further… Mhm~ Can you … I want to hear you moaning…”, Delsin asked his friend and opened the button of his jeans, slowly pulling them down before he started rubbing over the cloth of his underwear, bit his lip and closed his eyes, as Eugene really started moaning for him. He liked the sound of his breaking voice, liked how rough and innocent it sounded at the same time and somehow it really turned him on, knowing that Eugene was also touching himself while they were talking to each other…

“Delsin… I just took off my pants~ Tell me, what do you want me to do now?”, the Hacker wanted to know and Delsin shivered a little as he heard those words, wasn’t sure what to say now, but… Oh damn it, they were both masturbating, so why shouldn’t he just say some kinky stuff?

“I… I want you to… to slowly start stroking your cock… Do it… painfully slow… As if… if I were doing it and just… wanted you to beg for more~”, Delsin said and gave the hacker a frisson running through his body. Eugene imagined how Delsin was doing exactly what he just said, closed his eyes and gently stroke over his cock, shivered as he felt his fingers slowly running over it and moaned loudly…

“Ahh, Delsin… I… I want you… to do the same~ Touch yourself. And… I want you to groan my name when you get off!”, the Hacker demanded and Delsin just grinned, took off his underwear, too, and started to stroke his dick, felt it getting hard in his hand and just focused on Eugenes moaning. It sounded so good and gave him frissons, made him feel like his blood started to boil and his body was filled with lust. Of course this was not the first time he masturbated, but never before he had talked to someone while doing it, never listened to someone elses moaning before… This was just awesome~

As for Eugene, he felt the same, couldn’t held himself back any longer and started stroking his penis a little faster, grabbed his hair with the other hand and just listened to Delsins voice, enjoyed that it was him who made the taller Conduit moan like this, while he felt himself coming closer to his orgasm every second. Normally, this would have never been enough for him, normally he needed so much more, but this time it was different, it was enough listening to Delsins voice, knowing he was also touching himself while he did and… Damn, this felt too good! Just imagining it was Delsin who touched him…

“Eugene… ahh… Eugene, I… I…”

“Not yet, Delsin… mhm… just… a little…ahh... longer…!”, the Hacker demanded, didn’t want his friend to get off first, wanted him to wait until he was also ready, stroke his cock faster and couldn’t hold himself back any longer, groaned erratically and clung to his hair…

Delsin, however, wasn’t sure how he should hold himself back any longer, for he was almost there, but he wanted to cum together with Eugene and just stopped touching his cock for a second, although it was hard for him to not just go on…

“Eugene… Please… Can I cum…?”, he asked him and didn’t even realize how craving his voice sounded, but for the Hacker this was just what he needed right now.

 _Damn, this is way too hot,_ he thought and stroked himself even harder, groaned louder and wanted to hear those sweet words again, wanted Delsin to beg again, until he finally was far enough to deliver him from his suffer.

“Oh Delsin...ahh… just beg… like this...ahhh… again!”

“Eugene… please… let me… cum…!!”, Delsin plead and bit his lip until he could taste his own blood, wanted to touch himself on the one hand, but also enjoyed this little game on the other… He just clung to the sheets and shivered erratically, just hoped Eugene would finally let him, but…

“Just… a little.. longer… mhm… Delsin… I… okay...ahhh… you… ahh… can cum… now…”, the Hacker replied and could feel himself getting even harder, wasn’t sure how long he could go on like this and just didn’t want Delsin to wait too long…

“Mhm… Eugene! I… ahh… Eugene…!!”, was everything Delsin got out as he started stroking his cock again before he finally came, biting his lip even harder and could feel the blood running down his chin, but damn, this was just too good…

“Delsin… ahh… Del….”, the Conduit heard the Hacker almost screaming then and smiled as he stroke himself a few more times, feeling the hot sperm landed on his belly already getting colder and grimaced a little then… Eugene’s voice had been so hot and all of this felt better than everything he ever did before, but nevertheless… Now that it was over, now that he realized what they just did…

“Gene…? Did you… like it?”, Delsin wanted to know shortly afterwards, still breathing heavily, could Eugene hear doing the same.

“Hell… This was… awesome… Can we repeat that?”, he wanted to know then, still laying on his bed and knowing that he probably won’t get up today anymore. The Hacker had just managed to ruin his Shirt, but he couldn’t care less… Of course it was a little strange afterwards, but nevertheless, this was the best feeling he had had since a long time…

“Sure… It was… I just… love your voice…”

“And I love yours… Normally I let my angels do all the work, but… this time it wasn’t necessary to summon them…”, Eugene admitted and needed a second, before he realized, what he just said.

“I… I mean, I… Oh god, don’t think I’m… it.. it is just…”

“Haha, no way… You… you let your angels… I… Holy fuck!?”

“Well, yeah… it is indeed a holy fuck, but…”

For a second, there was silence between them, before they both started randomly laughing. Okay, that was a little strange for Delsin, but… Hey, if Eugene liked it, why not? Maybe it just felt good, and actually wasn’t really different from just masturbating… Now he was actually pretty curious. He himself still didn’t know how it felt, being fucked by someone, but… Why shouldn't he just ask?

“How does it feel?”, he asked his friend after they managed to stop laughing about their bad joke and blushed a little, still glad Eugene couldn’t see him right now.

“Uhm… good… I mean… have you… have you never… you know… used toys or anything?”, the Hacker then asked shyly, didn’t want to be too curious, but he was just interested.

“No… not yet… I wanted… but… yeah…”, the Conduit admitted, couldn’t actually believe that Eugene already had more experience than himself, but… At least one of them knew how it felt.

“Buying stuff isn’t exactly easy, right?”, the younger one replied a little more self-confident and grinned. If he hadn’t got his angels, he would probably also don’t have any toys…

“Yeah… So… If you don’t mind me asking… you… did you… really never have someone… before me, I mean?”, Delsin then wanted to know and just hoped that he didn’t went too far with that question, while Eugene just sighed and wasn’t sure what he should say now… He could live with that by now, but nevertheless…

“Lets just say I… I never had someone… I really… really liked. Until now, I mean~”

 


	9. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.... that took me ages, I know....  
> Well... now you finally get to know part of what happened to Eugene, and I hope I wasn't too mean to him...  
> Nevertheless, enjoy reading~~

_Everything is so dark around me… I’m so scared… I… I am in my room, but it is not a safe place for me, I can’t lock the door or block the window, I can never lock the demon out… He finds me, over and over again, but I am not able to run, not able to fight… I guess mother knows,  but she doesn’t care. Nobody cares. No one will ever care… I can do nothing but wait here, wait for him to come back, wait for him to…_

_Now I hear the footsteps, hear him coming up the stairs to my room, I’m feeling the vibration of his steps intensifying and I close my eyes, pretending I’m asleep, pretending I’m not here, pretending none of this is happening, but I already knew that all this won’t help, that this won’t make him stop, but… In those moments, I just wish it would make him go away._

_He didn’t come up here every night, but… from the first time it had been too much for me. It was already too much that he just came up here sometimes, just to lie besides me. Of course, he was also naked then, demanding me to take my pajamas off as well, so he could feel my skin… I just did as he told me, didn’t want him to hurt me even more, didn’t want to die…  And then he pulled the blanket over us, almost loving, but… It never felt like love to me. It was nothing else but rape. But he always claimed it wasn’t, claimed that I would be so beautiful while he stroke my skin, told me that I shouldn’t dare to find someone besides him, told me he would kill me if I dared to find another partner… Sometimes he even told me he loved me, but… I hated him. If I only was a little stronger, if I only had the chance to escape…_

_Now he opens the door and I start shivering, I don’t want this to happen again but…_

_“Eugene~ Are you asleep?”, he asks me and I want to scream, want to run away, but no one cared. My mother knew what he did to me, I even tried to tell her, but either she was as scared as I was, or she really didn’t give a fuck about me. I assume it is a little bit of both, but why should I care anymore? The damage is already done…_

_“Please don’t…”, was the only thing I got out, still shivering, still so afraid of this man raping me again, just hoped he would leave me alone this time, but…_

_“Please don’t what? I don’t harm you, remember? We’re having fun together~ You enjoy this.”, he told me and I just closed my eyes and cried. Why… why me? Why didn’t my mother replace my father with a normal man, why doesn’t she help me, why does no one help me?_

_“No I don’t… leave me… Please…”, I whisper and look at him begging, tears running down my face, looking in his ugly face smiling at me with pleasure and wish I could just kill him, wish I could make this stop but…_

_“You know it only makes me hornier when you cry, so why do you still do this?”, he ask me while he pulled back my blanket, grabbing my hands before I could make a move, pressing me into the sheets, bending over me and… and I just give in._

_“Just make it quick…”, I ask him and close my eyes while I feel his hands running over my body, slowly pushing up the cloth of my shirt, stroking over my chest with his filthy hands… I hate it so much, but… what should I do? Maybe… Maybe it will get better if I… if I just kill myself… Maybe this pain finally stops then, but…_

_“No… Eugene don’t think about this… You have a friend now… I am here… I will save you, okay?”, I hear a familiar voice talking to me, but it is not my rapists voice. Something is different now, something changed…_

_As I open my eyes again, he is gone, instead of him Delsin is sitting besides me, smiling caringly at me, as he lays his hand on my thigh, slowly stroking up to my crotch and…_

_“Delsin, no… What… I don’t want this…”, I tell him, but he just shakes his head, bending over me, like my rapist did before._

_“Why? I just try to save you… Enjoy it~”, he tells me and I don’t know what to do… For a moment, I thought it was over, for a moment I thought…_

_“What did you think, Eugene? It will never be over. Do you really think I’m doing this because I actually like you? Why are you so stupid, why do you never understand? You’re worthless. No one will ever love you.”, he tells me and I start crying again, still looking in his eyes and… No. That is not Delsin. Those are still my rapist's eyes!_

_“Delsin… Would never… say this. This is just a dream! None of this is true! Just leave me!! GO AWAY!!”_

As Eugene opened his eyes, he was alone again, still safe and sound in his Dominion… But nevertheless he was shivering, felt horrible and wanted to throw up, because of what he just dreamt. Actually he was used to those dreams, but that Delsin showed up there all of the sudden… That had been a little too much for him…

The Hacker sat up and stroke his hair back, tried to focus on the fact, that he was still at home, just wanted to forget that dream, but it was harder than he actually thought. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to already dirty talk to Delsin, but… This had actually felt good! Even though what happened to Eugene before, he wanted to be touched, he wanted to have sex, but… those memories kept him away from actually open up to someone. Delsin was the first person he really wanted to open up to, but… He would need time to do so, and probably he wouldn’t manage to just relax when Delsin and he…

“Fucking hell…”, Eugene swore and got up entirely, grabbed his phone and turned the display on, groaned as he saw that it was only 4:54 a.m.

“Time to get up then…”, he said to himself and went over to the bathroom to get ready, but his thoughts were still with Delsin. Why was all of this so hard, why did he enjoy being fucked by his angels so much, and just the thoughts about having sex with a real person scared the hell out of him?

 _Probably because those angels are my creatures with no mind of their own, with no intention to hurt me, whereas a real person...,_ he thought and shook his head before he undressed and stepped into his shower, turning the water as cold as possible to finally wake up completely, but his thoughts were still the same. What if Delsin didn’t want to wait too long, what if Eugene started hating his friend because he reminded him of… no, that was bullshit… Delsin wasn’t like this, he was still a virgin and probably he would wait until Eugene wanted it himself instead of just making him do it.

After the younger Conduit finished showering, he got himself new clothes out of his wardrobe and got dressed, before he went over to his improvised bed, which was not more than an old mattress on a few wooden boards, but nevertheless Eugene liked it.

 _What will Delsin say to this when he comes to visit me? Of course I could afford something better, I’m not poor, but… I don’t wanna leave this place. It is my home now, and I know I am safe down here..._ , the Hacker thought to himself and opened his laptop, checked some news and looked out for something that was worth hacking, but he didn’t really find something. Instead he started looking at all the CCTV records of Delsin again, although he had already seen all of them. His favourite was definitely the one where Delsin was sitting in a small Café with his brother, just talking to him for hours. Eugene just loved looking at Delsin sitting there, laughing about his brothers little jokes… If they would also have so much fun together, when they finally met? Probably they would… They already had lots of fun and it was almost enough for the Hacker to just talk to him, but of course he wanted a little more, at least… at least being close to him sometimes, snuggling up to him after he had a nightmare and gently being kissed by the handsome Conduit while he stroked through his hair, telling him that everything was fine until he fell back to sleep…

Eugene sighed as he thought of this and closed his laptop again, grabbed his mobile instead, plugged in the headset and dialed Delsins number. He knew that it was early, but the Conduit had told him that he cared, so he probably wouldn’t be mad if he just woke him up…

“Yes…?”, the Conduit mumbled as he finally picked up the phone, still sounding more than tired, but nevertheless, the Hacker was happy to hear his voice.

“Good morning, Del~ Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up, but… I couldn’t sleep anymore and I thought…”, the Hacker begun a little insecurely and really hoped that Delsin wouldn’t be mad at him, but he really needed to hear his voice right now…

“Did you have a nightmare again?”, the older one asked then, already sounding a little more awake than before.

“Yeah…”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Eugene just sighed. The offer sounded good, he really wanted to talk about this, but on the other hand…

“I can’t… not now, I mean… But I… I just wanted to hear your voice. Somehow it calms me, I don’t even know why.”, the younger Conduit explained and sighed again, closing his eyes for a while, tried to focus on nothing but Delsins breathing, his voice and the fact that he was just there for him…

“Okay… but you know that I listen, right? No matter what, you can talk to me…”, the Conduit explained and was quite worried about his little Hacker, for he sounded so scared and a little exhausted.

“I know but… I can’t, Delsin… But… can I ask you something else?”, Eugene begun and took a deep breath to calm himself a little. He really hoped that Delsin gave him the answer Eugene wanted to hear, hoped that he would just wait until he was ready…

“Sure, my love. Just ask me.”

“Will you… wait for me? I mean… I know we… we just… had phone sex and stuff but… Would you mind to wait with… the rest? I am just… I don’t know how long it will take me until I… until I am actually able to…”, the Hacker mumbled and just wanted to slap himself for that. Why did he always lose the ability to speak when it came to something like this?!

“Eugene… of course… Love, what makes you think I wouldn’t wait? Hey, I am not like this, okay? So please never think I would do something without your permission… If you want me to wait, I will wait, and if you’re never ready, it is also fine. Sex is not the most important thing in a relationship. But Gene… why did you ask me this now?”, Delsin wanted to know then and was actually even more worried about his little Hacker. What happened to him, that he actually worried about things like this, that he seemed to be so afraid just because he thought Delsin wouldn’t want to wait…

“I don’t know… I guess it is just because you’re so important to me and… and I don’t want to lose you because of something like this.”, Eugene admitted and sighed again, felt a little ashamed because he had actually thought of Delsin like this.

“You won’t lose me… Promise.”

“But what if we don’t like each other when we meet, what if I’m not your type, what if… what if you eventually find someone who’s better than me…”, the Hacker then asked and almost started crying again, wanted to finally meet Delsin, although he still wanted the Conduit to prove that he was able to make it through all of this…

“I could ask you the same question, Eugene… what if you find someone you like more? What if we just don’t match? Hey, there’s always a chance that all of this turns out to be total crap, but I’m sure it won’t okay? Why don’t we just wait and see, mhm?”, Delsin then told him and smiled a little, although he knew that the Hacker couldn’t see him right now.

“I… I guess you’re right. But I… I won’t find someone better. I’m not… like this. If I really trust someone for once… well…”, the Hacker admitted and felt himself blushing a little as he thought about how upset he had been because of actually nothing. But the fact that Delsin just told him that it was okay, that he would wait… Somehow he felt relieved now…

“Delsin… I know this is maybe a little early to say…”

“Eugene, no…”

“But… Delsin, I mean it.”

“No. I don’t wanna hear it now. I want you to tell me… when we meet, okay? I want to look in your eyes… I… I just want you to be sure, okay?”, the Conduit explained and sighed a little, just hoped he didn’t hurt the Hacker with that,  but he really didn’t want to hear those words on the telephone. No one has ever said this to him and Delsin wanted it to be something special, wanted to look into Eugenes eyes when he first told him…

“Oh… okay… But I… I can’t promise to be able to talk to you when we actually meet. I’m still a little shy~”, the Hacker admitted and blushed even more, for he had already imagined how their first meeting would be, had already chosen a place and just hoped that he won’t disgrace himself as soon as he saw the handsome Conduit.

“Ah, come on~ No need to be shy, okay? I’m nice… and stuff…”, Delsin then said and laughed a little, was already nervous about actually meeting his little Hacker~ Just a few more letters and then… well, what would they do then? The Conduit was almost sure that Eugene wouldn’t invite him home, but maybe he would take him out for dinner or something like this. It was a surprise and probably Delsin would find out soon enough anyway~

“Haha, okay… If you say so I guess I just have to believe it~”, the Hacker then said and chuckled a little, felt much better by now. Delsin’s voice had calmed him and by now Eugene actually felt like he was able to sleep a little again.

“Hey Del… I guess I’ll hang up now… I have something big for you tomorrow and I guess I need a few more hours of sleep to… create it~”, he told his friend and yawned, just hoped that he wouldn’t have another nightmare today. One was more than enough and he preferred to have a nice dream instead.

“Sure, I mean not that I had much sleep the last few days either. Just call me when you wake up again, okay?”, Delsin then said and stretched himself, turned to his side and grabbed one of his pillows to cuddle with that.

“I will… Sleep well then, okay?”

“You too. And if you need me, just call.”

“I will. Bye then~”

“Bye, my love.”

After Delsin had hung up, he tried to fall asleep again, but his thoughts were with Eugene all the time. He wondered what had happen to him back then, why he was so shy and insecure, why he was almost afraid of having sex, not to mention being close to someone. Probably he would tell Delsin eventually, but he needed time to do so…

The Conduit sighed and got up. His thoughts won’t let him sleep again anyway, so he could also just go down and eat breakfast with his brother for once…


	10. Wanna play Co-Op?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god finally... Sorry for the long break, but I didn't have that much time to write, but I managed!  
> I decided to bring Fetch in, too, for this is probably gonna be quite funny~   
> Hope you all like the new chapter, next one will be uploaded a little sooner, I hope!! ~

As Delsin went down the stairs, his brother was already sitting at the breakfast table, his coffee cup in one hand, the newspaper in the other. He looked up as he saw Delsin and raised an eyebrow.

“How in heaven’s name did you manage to already be awake?”, he wanted to know and stood up to get his brother a cup of coffee as well. Not that it was a problem that Delsin was already awake, but Reggie just wasn’t used to it.

“Dunno… Couldn’t sleep any longer.”, he replied and sat down, looking at the food and realized, that he wasn’t even hungry at this time. Nevertheless, the coffee he really needed now, thanking Reggie as he brought him the cup.

“Something about your new flame?”, Reggie asked and grinned as he put the newspaper aside, deciding to rather talk to his brother. The reading wouldn’t run away and as long as there weren’t any new crimes, he would have time to read it at work. No one cared, for everyone knew that the paperwork was lousy and boring. Reggie always deferred doing it as long as he could.

“Yeah, I guess. He just woke me up, asking me if I could wait for him. With having sex, I mean. No idea why he asked me that, but now I’m a little confused.”, Delsin admitted and took a sip of his coffee, still wondering about Eugenes behavior. Of course he already thought of some explanations, but he hoped that it was just because Delsin would be his first boyfriend, not because of anything bad that had happened to him.

“Mhm. Strange question to ask, indeed. I mean because you haven’t even met.”, Reggie considered and looked at his brother with a certain insecurity. He still wasn’t sure what to think of that Eugene, but if Delsin was so sure, then he wouldn’t try to hold him back. The Conduit needed to make his own decisions, and sometimes also mistakes. If he’d ask Reggie for help, he would always be there for him, but this time he had to find out for himself.

“Yeah, I know. I mean, do you think… I don’t know man, do you think something bad happened to him?”, Delsin wanted to know then and stared into his coffee with an abstracted look in his eyes. Maybe it was really just because Eugene never had a boyfriend before, but on the other hand there was really no reason to ask something like this.

“Do you know his surname? I could check if you want me to. Maybe we have something in the police files.”, Reggie then said, but Delsin just shook his head.

“Dude, he’s a hacker. He deleted my police files, probably he did the same with his own. Besides that, I wouldn’t want you to. I guess he will tell me eventually.”, Delsin replied and sighed. Of course he was worried, of course he wanted to know what had happened to his beloved, but on the other hand he didn’t want to act like some kind of stalker. If Eugene wanted to tell him, he would listen, if not, he would just wait until he was ready to do so. Also there was still a chance that the Conduit was just overreacting about nothing.

“Yeah, right. But Delsin… I know you really like him, but promise me to be careful anyway, okay? I can’t lose my only family left.”, Reggie the said and got up to get ready for work. The Conduit needed a moment to realize what his brother just told him, started grinning then and got up as well, wrapping his arms around him so he couldn’t get away.

“Aw~ You love me, bro!”, he said with a childish voice and clung to his brother even more, not giving him a chance to get away.

“I already regret telling you! Let go, Del, I need to go to work!”, he grumbled and tried to push Delsin away from him. Reggie, in fact, had never be a hugging person, and if Delsin weren’t his brother, he wouldn’t have allowed something like this at all.

“Never!”, Delsin just went on teasing him, but let go instantly as the phone in his pocket started vibrating.

“For heaven’s sake! I really start liking your boyfriend. Tell him _thank you_ for releasing me!”, the Cop told his brother, who was entirely focused on his phone.

“Uhm, in fact, you have to thank Fetch. It was her who just wrote me. Some kind of emergency, I guess, she told me she’s waiting outside.”, Delsin said and gave his brother a startled look, before he went down to open the door.

Outside, Fetch was already waiting for him, her arms crossed, looking at him a little angry.

“What’s up, man? Normally, you text me at least once a day, but I didn’t get a single message during the last days.”, she snarled and just walked inside, doffed her shoes and left them regardless on the floor, before she turned around to Delsin again, smiling by now.

“Just kidding, I’m not pissed. I just came by to say hello.”, she then said and Delsin rolled his eyes, grinned and grabbed her arm to pull her with him.

“You would be a great actress!”, he said as he pulled her upstairs with him to the kitchen.

“Morning, Reg!”, the violet-haired girl greeted Delsin’s brother and sat down at the kitchen table, just drinking the rest of Delsins coffee which was still in his cup.

“Good morning, Abigail.”, he greeted back and grabbed his coat, was already late for work by now.

“Sorry, but I really need to leave now. I guess Delsin has a lot to tell you anyway. Have fun, and Delsin, please write me before you leave!”, Reggie added and gave him an admonishing look before he went down and left for work.

After they heard the door closing, Fetch leaned back and looked at her best friend, raising her eyebrows.

“So, you have a lot to tell me?”, she asked him with curiosity in her voice and grinned even more as she saw Delsin blushing. Fetch felt a little offended because Delsin didn’t tell her right away, but it was good enough if he told her now.

“I… okay, yeah I have to tell you something.”, Delsin begun and sat down besides her again.

“I met someone. Someone I really like.”, he tried to explain and looked down on his hands, knowing that the violet-haired girl was probably still grinning. Not that he had any stuff to keep a secret from Fetch, but he had never talked to her about things like this.

“Wait a second. You met someone and didn’t tell me? Who is she? Is she pretty? I need to know everything!”, Fetch started and giggled like a child, already excited about who Delsins new flame was.

“First of all… It’s not a she. It’s a he.”, Delsin started and was a little nervous, not sure what Fetch would think about that. The Conduit never really thought about his sexuality in general, but now that he did, he realized that he actually never found girls that attractive. Of course there had been a few he had kissed and tried to make out, but as soon as this has gotten a little more serious, he had backed off.

“That explains so fucking much. Of course it is not a girl. Damn, why haven’t I thought about that earlier. Whatever, tell me about him! Where did you too meet?”, the Lasergirl wanted to know then, still grinning at Delsin. Now that she thought about it, she realized that Delsin actually never showed too much interest in girls after all. Every time Fetch had pointed at a pretty girl, the Conduit had just shrugged and never really cared.

“Somehow I thought this would be harder. But also when I told Reggie and Betty, they weren’t shocked at all.”, Delsin said and still wondered why everyone just accepted it, no trying to convince him that he wasn’t actually gay or sermon about how wrong this was.

“Dude, it’s the 21st century, not the dark ages anymore. I know you for years, you’re my best friend. Do you really think that changes because you get nailed by guy?”, the violet-haired wanted to know and looked at Delsin with disbelief, not actually sure why he was so impressed by the fact that they all accepted it without asking.

“I know but… I guess I’m still lucky. When you hear all those stories you’ll get scared pretty easy.”, the Conduit admitted and sighed then, adjusted his beanie and looked back to his friend who was still smiling at him.

“Yeah I know. But come on, we’re Conduits! We have powers no one can explain and our friends and family… okay, _your_  family still accepts us. I guess bitching about being gay would be a little ridiculous then.”, Fetch replied and closed her eyes for a second, tried not to think about the day her parents told her to leave because they had been afraid of her powers.

“However, will you finally tell me about your boyfriend now? Because I’m really curious.”, she then added and smiled again, waiting for Delsin to finally tell her.

“Sure, sorry. So, his name is Eugene, we met playing Destiny. He’s also a Conduit, speaking of that, he has the most awesome powers I’ve ever seen!”, Delsin begun and grinned as he thought about all the fun they had in those virtual worlds.

“Awesome! Show me! I wanna see!”, Fetch replied, but Delsin just shook his head.

“Can’t. I don’t have his powers yet. It’s a little complicated.”, the Conduit begun and interpreted Fetch’s questioning look as a signal to go on explaining.

“He’s very shy. We haven’t really met yet. Just talking on the phone and… playing together. He got video manipulation powers and sets up this wonderful worlds for me, like the last time he created a world like in ‘Portal 2’, let me play the game, giving me a riddle in the end. When I solved it, I got a letter. Don’t know what it will be in the end, maybe a street name or something, but he told me we will meet as soon as I finished the game.”, Delsin explained his best friend and looked at her with a certain insecureness in his eyes, not quite sure what she would think about that.

“So, he’s a shy little nerd who sends you to strange places to watch you ‘play’ them?”, Fetch wanted to know and once again Delsin realized how strange this actually sounded.

“Basically, yes.”, he admitted and grinned as he thought of Eugene, by now sure that he didn’t mean any harm.

“But if you talked to him, Fetch... He’s funny and kind and loving and… I don’t know, in my eyes, he is perfect. I don’t even care what he looks like. He got such a wonderful character. I really like him.”, he added and grinned, just as his phone started to ring.

“Lemme guess, it is him?”, Fetch wanted to know then and Delsin nodded as he looked on his screen.

“Do you mind if I take that call?”

“Of course not.”

For another moment, the Conduit hesitated before he picked up the phone, already grinning as he thought about his little Hacker. What he just told Fetch was true, somehow he really liked Eugene even though they had never met in person, could also imagine spending his life with that guy, at least if he was always so cute as he was when they talked on the phone.

“Good morning.”, Delsin almost purred into the phone and heard Eugene chuckling a second later.

“Morning, Del. I didn’t wake you up again, did I? Couldn't sleep that much longer.”, he wanted to know then, but somehow he could tell from the Conduits voice that he was already awake a little longer.

“No, you didn’t. My best friend is here right now, I told her about you.”, Delsin admitted and blushed a little as he saw Fetch grinning again. Somehow he felt almost embarrassed for his  childish behavior, but he just couldn’t hold himself back.

“Oh, I am sorry, I can call you later, if you want.”, Eugene replied and felt a little out of place for interrupting them.

“What, no! It is alright. She doesn’t mind, so no worries. Do you already have something new for me?”, the Conduit wanted to know then and was already a little excited about what Eugene made up next.

“Sure! But you have to solve a riddle first. Like always, but I know you will manage. It is not that hard. But, another question… Your best friend, is she a Conduit, too?”, the Hacker wanted to know then and already grinned, for he had a really good idea. If she hadn't been there to visit Delsin anyway, Eugene wouldn't have asked this, but he would feel really bad if Fetch had to go home just because he wanted to spend time with Delsin, so why not at least try it? 

“She is, actually I got my Neon-Powers from her. Like I told you, I have the ability to drain powers and stuff.”, Delsin replied and heard Eugene nervously laughing then.

“Alright! If you want you can bring her along, she can be your player two.”, the Hacker suggested and Delsin put the phone down for a second.

“Fetch, Eugene asks if you want to come along.”

“Sure! Not gonna miss that!”, Fetch replied and excitedly clapped her hands. Delsin put the phone back to his ear, still smiling.

“Okay, I just asked her, she would like to join. I’ll put you on loudspeakers, okay?”, Delsin told his boyfriend, so Fetch could hear him as well.

“Sure. Okay, here’s the riddle, as I said, it is not really hard. _There is a wonderland in Seattle, but you don’t have to fall through a rabbit hole to get there, you just need to walk through a gate._ ”, Eugene told them and Fetch already grinned.

“Oh that one is really easy!”, she told the Hacker and heard him laughing shortly after that.

“Yeah I know, but believe me, the game will be a _nightmare_.”, he added and both started laughing because they understood that even without an explanation. Delsin just rolled his eyes and sighed, had already expected something like that.

“Awesome. My best friend and my boyfriend decided to plot against me.”, he said but laughed as well, just hoped that they would actually like each other in real life eventually.

“Ah come on, Del! It is just a joke.”, Fetch then said and boxed Delsin's shoulder.

“I know. And guess what, I understood that as well. You’re not the only one who played Alice. I just have no idea what you mean by wonderland in town, Eugene…”, the Conduit admitted, not sure what he was actually searching for.

“Can I tell him?”, Fetch asked Eugene then and the Hacker agreed.

“Sure. This time it will be a Co-Op game, so you’re supposed to solve this together.”, the Hacker explained and chuckled again, was somehow excited to see Delsin’s best friend. If it had been for them to meet in person, he would probably said no, but for Eugene would just stick to the shadows as always, it wouldn’t be a problem if Fetch came along, although he normally didn't like having that much company around.

“Cool! Let’s go, Delsin! You’ll find out soon enough, at least if I am right!”, the Lasergirl told him and pulled Delsin out of his chair, wanted him to follow.

“Alright, alright! Gene, I’ll call you back as soon as we’re there, okay?”

“Sure, I’ll be waiting~”


	11. 'The Fifth Dimension'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I am so sorry, I know this took me ages, but I had a lot of stress at the moment and also my depression has gotten really worse the last month and due to that I also had a terrible writer's block. But it is a little better by now and I finally managed to go on writing.
> 
> Sorry for letting you wait this long, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter anyway~  
> Next one will hopefully be done a little sooner, depends on how I feel, but I really try my best!!
> 
> And now enjoy reading <333

Somehow Fetch knew where Eugene wanted them to go, at least there was only one place in Seattle that could be compared to a wonderland. She had been there before and had been pretty impressed, but after she had tried to illuminate one of those glass-artworks and accidently destroyed it, she hadn’t dared coming back there. Luckily no one had seen what actually had happened, so she had gotten away without having to pay the bills, but she still felt quite bad about it.

“So, where exactly are we?”, Delsin asked as they stood in front of a giant gate he had never seen before. It looked a little bit like a garden from the outside, but he wasn’t exactly sure about it.

“Are you stupid or something? Don’t you ever watch TV? That’s the Chihuly Garden! You’ve been to Space Needle so often and never went to see this?”, Fetch wanted to know, but the Conduit just shrugged and tried to catch a look of what was behind that gate, but he couldn’t really tell.

“Not really, no. And actually this doesn’t really look like ‘Seattle’s Wonderland’ or something.”, he replied and turned to his friend again, who just rolled her eyes.

“Bro, this is a glass garden! It is amazing, seriously! It is actually the only thing I know that looks at least a little like a wonderland, but as I said, I am not sure. Maybe you could just call your boyfriend and ask him if we’re in the right place.”, the Lasergirl suggested and looked inside again, but the gate was closed and no one seemed to be in there. Could this actually be the right place after all? She wasn’t really sure what Delsin’s boyfriend had planned, but if he was going to create a virtual world around them, it would be better if no one else was around. Many people were still afraid of Conduits and some even denied their existence, so they shouldn't be seen by some random stranger on the street if they wanted to enjoy all this.

“Probably you’re right.”, Delsin replied plugged in the headset to his phone before he called Eugene’s number. Even though he had talked to him a few times by now, he was still a little nervous and grinned like a child as he called him.

“Hey Delsin. I heard you. And yeah, it is the right place.”, the Hacker began and chuckled as the Conduit turned around and tried to look for Eugene, but of course he had made sure no one could see him.

“Awesome. So, what are we supposed to do?”, Delsin asked and looked back to Fetch, who was grinning at her friend for she could see that he was blushing a little. To her it seemed like Delsin really had feelings for the Hacker and that was actually quite cute, for the taller Conduit never showed interest in anyone besides his video game characters. It was nice to see him being in love for once in his life and Fetch really hoped that the two of them would like each other in real life as well. Of course she still wasn't sure what to think about that little game the Hacker played with Delsin, but it was their business, not hers, and she would be the last one to bring all this into question. As long as it was fun and Eugene's purposes weren't bad, why not? 

“I guess it would be better if you put me on loudspeaker again, so your friend can hear me as well.”, the Hacker replied and Delsin did as he was told, a little sad that they couldn’t talk privately right now, but they could still do so as soon as they finished their little game.

“Did it. So, tell us.”, the Conduit said and was already curious about what would happen next. He already knew that it would be something about Alice in Wonderland, and he really hoped that Eugene would choose the exciting one.

“Alright. So first of all, you have to find the entrance to Wonderland. And before you ask, I disabled all the CCTVs, so no worries about that.”, he said and looked down from the opposite building, where he was hiding. Of course he made sure no one could see him, even though he would have loved to come a little closer, looking at Delsin again and maybe steal another kiss from him, like he did once before, but even though the other Conduit had liked it and Eugene also wished to do it again, he decided to wait anyway. Of course, Delsin seemed to be amazingly nice and friendly, but the Hacker just didn’t want to risk getting hurt again. With those games he made sure what Delsin was capable of, how he reacted in different situations and even though it just seemed like a little game for all of them, Eugene could tell many things about Delsin’s character due to this. Also, if the taller Conduit wanted his powers, he should work a little for it~

“Uh, you’re boyfriend’s a criminal, D! I already like him!”, Fetch said and grinned after she heard those words, already looking for a good way to sneak into the garden. Eugene felt himself blushing a little, for he still wasn’t used that people actually were nice to him, but on the other hand, he wasn’t really sure if Delsin’s best friend would still like him if she saw how he looked like.

“He’s not a criminal, don’t be so mean!”, the taller Conduit replied, but Eugene interrupted him before he could go on.

“Actually, she’s right. I am. And I love it.”, he explained and Delsin just laughed a little and shook his head. That boy was just way too cute.

“Alright, if you say so yourself, I guess it is fine. We gonna be an amazing team, you know. The small town delinquent, the Hacker and… whatever Fetch is considered to be.”, he replied and chuckled again, before he followed Fetch to search for a good way to enter the garden, which wasn’t actually that easy, at least not if they didn’t want to be seen.

Eventually they found a way to the other side of the garden and managed to get over the fence before they started searching for whatever Eugene considered to be the entrance to ‘Wonderland’. Delsin was quite fascinated by all those glass sculptures and wondered why he had never been here before. He had always been interested in art anyway and those sculptures looked more than amazing, with the light shining through those strange shapes in beautiful colors.

“Hey Gene, we really need to go here together eventually. Like for a date, I mean. This is all really cool!”, the Conduit told his boyfriend and already imagined them going to places like this one together. Of course he had Fetch who had always been his best friend, but it was something different to go out with his partner than just with a friend.

“Sure! I’d love to!”, the Hacker replied and blushed again, just so happy that Delsin wanted to actually go out with him. He was still a little insecure and hoped the older Conduit still wanted to do that when he knew what Eugene looked like, but Delsin had told him more than once that looks didn’t really matter to him.

“Awesome! So tell me, love, what am I actually looking for?”, he then asked and looked around again, still not sure how that entrance to wonderland looked like.

“Oh Delsin, my dear. You’re already there. Just look again.”, the Hacker replied as he started creating a world around them.

For a moment, the Conduit was quite confused, as he saw the shapes of the glass sculptures changing and becoming something that looked more evil, more confusing and strange. The bright light was replaced by dark clouds and all light that was left seemed to come from strange looking plants around them and not from the sky anymore. Everything in this world looked so different, so abnormal and odd, like a setting from 'Alice: Madness Returns', but it was still different, it was something Eugene had created on his own which was even creepier, for Delsin had never seen _this_ setting before.

“You really know how to create a spooky atmosphere.”, the Conduit said and felt a cold shiver running down his back as he felt someone breathing behind him. He slowly turned around and realized that it was only Fetch, but…

“Oh god, you look like a human cat! What the hell?”, he exclaimed and looked at his friend with disbelief, as she just started laughing.

“What you don’t say, Alice!”, she replied and pointed at the dress Delsin was wearing by now and the long hair that looked out from under his beanie. As the Conduit realized what Fetch meant, he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry, decided to just shrug his shoulders than. It was a game, so why should he be mad? Also those long hair were perfectly suitable for playing with as he started getting nervous. And nevertheless, this seemed to be a little strange to him.

“Gene, I really don’t know what kind of fetish that is, but tell me one thing. Am I pretty girl?”, he asked then and pirouetted, was actually quite impressed about how awesome that dress looked. But still he wondered how Eugene actually did that. The environment around them he got, but how was he actually able to change a person’s looks?

“Yes, really pretty. But I’m not that much into girls. Just wanted to see your reaction.”, the Hacker replied and laughed, actually just did that to bug Delsin a little.

“Well, I like the long hair, but I guess Fetch would have looked better in that dress, but never mind. I just wondered, how are you able to do all this? I mean you can create an illusion around us, but how did you change our looks?”, the taller Conduit asked and looked over to Fetch, who also just shrugged her shoulders, not even sure what kind of power Eugene had, but she still considered all this as really amazing.

“Uhm, actually… Actually this is not an illusion for you, or for us. If someone else was looking at us now, he couldn’t get harmed, he could also walk through us and all those things around here, but for us it is real. Let me explain it this way, I took our bodies and pulled them into another dimension, into another physical state, if you want to put it that way. Consider this to be the fifth dimension, which lies between all the other dimensions and exists at the same time than all the other dimensions, but with another direction. Do you get that?”, he explained and Delsin slowly nodded, while Fetch looked at her friend like she was just hit by a car.

“What the fuck, boys?”, she then asked but before she could get an answer, Delsin interrupted her and went on explaining.

“This is actually pretty amazing, so you took our bodies and dismantled it into atoms, and reassembled it anew in this fifth dimension?”, Delsin wanted to know, not quite sure if he got it right.

“Yes, something like this. I didn’t really had to dismantle you, with my powers I could just pull you to this dimension and add a few features. This is all part of the video manipulation, if you consider the entire world to be nothing but one big screen.”, he said and Delsin nodded, at least he thought he got it now, but there was something else that bothered him a little.

“Just one more question. You said this is a fifth dimension and that you consider time to be the fourth dimension, why do you think like this? Time is relative in this universe and it’s speed changes with gravitation, while the other dimensions are more or less constant. So I won’t consider time to be a dimension, more like a measurement in the existence of the other dimensions, but not as dimension itself.”, the Conduit explained and hoped he didn’t just said something stupid, but he had actually been quite good at physics, and his opinion about spacetime was a little different, although it wasn’t in accord with the theories of the great physicians of their time.

“Okay, now you impressed me. I actually didn’t expected you to be that well-read. Let’s discuss about this a little later, first you two need to finish that game.”, the Hacker replied and just started loving his boyfriend a little more. He was not only good looking and friendly, but also really intelligent, at least he seemed to be.

“Yeah, I hear that a lot. Most of the people think I’m stupid. I guess that’s because of my looks, but I don’t care.”, the Conduit explained and looked like a dying duck in a thunderstorm, because he actually _did_ care about Eugene’s opinion.

“Oh god, no! Delsin, I never thought you were stupid! It is just not usual I can talk to someone about things like spacetime without having to explain what it is, you know? I am sorry, really! Please don’t be mad at me!”, he then said and felt quite bad about what he just said, but he just had been so overwhelmed that he hadn’t thought about how his words could been misconceived.

“Oh, okay. I just thought… And no, I am not mad, don’t worry.”, Delsin replied and felt a little better, believed the Hacker that he probably didn’t mean it like this. Also he had never been someone to bear grudges, at least not for long.

“Guys, you’re really cute and stuff, but can we finally start playing now? That fur already starts tickling and I don’t wanna have this on my body for the rest of my life because you’re discussing about physic stuff and apologizing about girly crap.”, Fetch said and crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising an eyebrow while looking at Delsin. Actually she didn’t mind them talking about stuff she didn't get, but the part about that fur wasn’t even a lie and even though it was cool to look like a cat, it was itching like hell.

“Oh yes, right. Uhm… I’ll hang up then, you will surely see what you have to do.”, the Hacker said and put away his phone before Delsin could reply anything. Eugene grinned happily and rubbed his hands together. That would definitely be one his best creations, and if Delsin was already a little scared just because of the atmosphere, he would surely have lots of fun as well! At least if he liked horror games~


End file.
